El Hechicero De Fuego
by DarkYami Motou
Summary: Existe un misterioso joven apodado el hechicero de fuego cuya diversión es destruir y quemar todo a su paso. Lean y descubran lo que oculta.
1. Indetenible

**El hechicero del fuego**

**Capitulo 1: indetenible**

Era de noche en las calles de la ciudad de Kanto Japón, un joven estaba dormido, su hogar: las calles de la ciudad, hace 3 años había perdido todo lo que poseía y eso incluía a sus padres, recordaba en sus sueños un panorama lleno de fuego y a sus padres quemándose en el, diciéndole que se salvara, en esos momentos despertó, pero al subir su cara una máscara cubría su rostro, aquella mascara ocultaba su verdadero rostro, estaba decidido a que nadie conociera a la persona detrás de aquella mascara color naranja con un sol en una de las mejillas, tenia puesta una especie de gabardina negra ya algo desgastada y una gorra de lana cubriéndole la cabeza, habían sido 3 años en la calle, las noches que eran frías el no pasaba frio ya que el poseía una habilidad única que lo mantenía caliente, el podía dominar el fuego, y por esa habilidad era conocido como el hechicero del fuego pero también considerado una amenaza por todos los desastres que causaba, cosa que le causaba mucha gracia ya que ese era su pasatiempo favorito quemar cosas y robar pero lo ultimo lo hacía por sobrevivir.

Pasó el tiempo y amaneció, se levanto de donde estaba para comenzar un nuevo día para causar desastres.

-Es un nuevo día y es hora de actuar.- su voz sonaba mas a la de un niño y no era para menos si solo tenía 12 años.

Salió corriendo y en el primer negocio que vio lo asalto llevándose comida, el dueño llamo a la policía quienes acudieron, en su carrera lo encontraron y vio a muchas patrullas detrás de él.

-Parece que comenzaremos este juego otra vez, veamos si me pueden alcanzar y atrapar bola de inútiles jajajaja.

Solo se burlaba en las patrullas con el altavoz le hablaban.

-más vale que te detengas, estas rodeado no tienes oportunidad.

Era cierto mas patrullas aparecieron enfrente de el rodeándolo y varios policías salieron apuntando con sus armas.

-Ríndete y entrégate.

-Eso creen ustedes, no me atraparan de esta manera tan fácil, lo han intentado desde hace 2 años y jamás funciona.

-¡Disparen!- ordeno uno de los policías y los demás abrieron fuego contra él, cosa que solo causo que se burlara.

Aquel enmascarado formo un campo de fuerza el cual lo protegía de las balas y al mismo tiempo las quemaba.

-¡Tomen esto!- dijo y al extender sus manos salieron varias llamaradas de fuego destrozando las patrullas y haciéndolas volar, de ahí salto elevándose, el enmascarado tenia la habilidad de volar, antes de marcharse hizo con los dedos un ademan de despedida.- hagámoslo más seguido, si es que tienen presupuesto para mas patrullas, adiós.

Salió volando de ahí dejando a todos impresionados, siempre toda la policía había querido capturarlo pero aquel joven les llevaba la ventaja ya que el poder que poseía lo hacía imposible.

El joven aterrizo en la azotea de un edificio y de lo que había robado se dispuso a comer, se levanto la máscara pero hasta la altura de la nariz y comenzó a comer y saco un pequeño radio, siempre lo traía para escuchar lo que se decía de él, lo encendió para escuchar.

-Este día otro ataque del hechicero del fuego, asalto nuevamente otra tienda de víveres y destruyo varias patrullas ¿acaso la policía no podrá atraparlo?

-Claro que no son unos tontos.- dijo respondiendo a lo que en la radio decía.

-Tenemos una entrevista con el comisionado de la policía Kyle Novachek, díganos ¿Qué están haciendo por acabar con esta amenaza?

-Hacemos lo que podemos pero este joven es muy evasivo además de la habilidad de destrozar todo con sus poderes de fuego nos hace muy difícil atraparlos.

-Yo soy demasiado para ustedes esa es la realidad.- contesto mientras mordía una manzana y seguía escuchando.

-¿Cómo saben que se trata de un joven y no un adulto?

-Su estatura y voz lo delatan, las huellas que ha dejado indican que es de un niño de tal vez 12 años.

-Bingo, la primera cosa astuta que dice.- dijo burlándose.

-Quiere dirigir unas palabras a la audiencia.

-Sí, este jovencito quien quiera que sea caerá y pagara por todo lo que ha hecho, si siendo un niño hace estas cosas de adulto será peor, lo atraparemos.

-Jajajaja en tus sueños, mejor hagan su trabajo y atrapen a verdaderos criminales y dejen de entretenerse conmigo.- apago la radio.- pero bueno sin eso no tendría nada que hacer además es divertido ver sus esfuerzos inútiles por atraparme.

El mismo sabía que estaba mal robar pero al inicio había intentado ganarse la vida humildemente pero por su edad nadie quería darle un trabajo y no había tenido más opción que robar lo que comía, además se divertía demasiado como para dejar de hacerlo.

Fue a un sitio aislado para poder practicar sus técnicas de fuego, se entrenaba y ejercitaba a diario también en esos momentos planeaba las cosas que haría, las maneras en que se divertiría y sobretodo que tanto caos causaría, también le encantaba retar a la policía y así hacerles ver que jamás lo atraparían por más esfuerzos que hicieran.

Mientras en la estación de policía en comisionado hablaba con sus hombres sobre el problema que representaba el hechicero del fuego.

-Durante dos años este joven ha sido un problema, roba y destruye todo lo que está a su paso y ninguno de mis mejores hombres ha podido atraparlo más sin embargo se burla de nosotros cada vez que intentamos atraparlo.

-Señor este joven es muy hábil apenas nos acercamos y hace volar todo, es alguien bastante poderoso.

-Y yo quiero saber quién es, quiero que hagan el doble de esfuerzo por atraparlo, la ciudad entera está inconforme con esta situación todos quieren saber quién es la persona que está detrás de esa mascara, así que hagan todo lo posible por atraparlo o ustedes son las que lo pagaran por su incompetencia.

Así lo harían ya que él era alguien muy evasivo y algunos de los policías le tenían miedo ya que el poder que demostraba era de temer.

Mientras el enmascarado ya había terminado de entrenar y solo estaba sentado en su mano tenía una pequeña flama, jugaba con ella, mientras sus pensamientos estaba en sus recuerdos, recordaba con tanta claridad aquel día, el peor que había vivido en toda su corta vida, recordaba el menosprecio y todo de lo que él y su familia había sido víctima, cerro su puño extinguiéndose la pequeña flama en sus manos.

-Malditos humanos, se creen mejores que nosotros pero realmente son criaturas débiles e inferiores, me toman como un monstruo pero ellos lo son mas ya que en ellos hay maldad pura, bueno no importa, verán el caos que el hechicero del fuego mostrara lo que he hecho antes no es nada.

Con eso se elevo y decidió ir a asaltar otra tienda pero esta vez tomo demasiadas cosas antes de salir dirigió unas palabras.

-Tomare todo esto ya que pienso descansar, adiós.

Mientras huía salieron mas patrullas a perseguirlo, el solo volteaba viéndolas en eso un helicóptero salió delante de él.

-Estas rodeado no tienes oportunidad

-Eso lo he escuchado como un millón de veces, ustedes no tienen oportunidad ante mí y se los demostrare.

Se elevo un poco mas hasta quedar a la altura del helicóptero, saludo al policía que iba ahí y con su mano quemo las hélices del helicóptero, haciendo que este cayera, antes tomo al piloto y al policía, se acerco a los demás policías y los aventó contra una patrulla provocando que se estrellaran contra los vidrios, se elevo mas, los policías le dispararon y el formo una bola de fuego tan intensa que todos tuvieron que cubrirse cuando el fuego se desvaneció él había desaparecido. Todos sintieron una sensación de fracaso ya que nuevamente se les había escapado, reapareció en un lugar solitario donde escondió su botín, era perfecto nadie sabía de ese lugar olvidado más que el.

-Tontos no se de verdad porque creen que me van a atrapar, en fin allá ellos, por ahora no asaltare mas.

Se sentó y prendió su pequeña radio se moría de la curiosidad por saber que estaban diciendo.

-Un nuevo ataque del hechicero del fuego, esta vez causo mas destrozos que antes, la policía como siempre fallo en su captura, este joven es alguien poderoso y muchos preguntan ¿nos atacara a nosotros después? ¿Nos destruirá?

-No es mala la idea pero la respuesta es no, no me interesa matar a nadie solo molestarlos y hacerles ver humanos lo incompetentes que son.- dijo respondiendo.

-El comisionado Kyle Novachek hablara para dar una importante noticia.

-Gente de la ciudad de Kanto con esta amenaza nos vemos obligados a pedirles su ayuda para acabar con esta amenaza así que daremos una recompensa de 100.000 Yenes para quien atrape a esta amenaza.

-¡¿Qué?- se sorprendió ante lo dicho.

-Solo una cosa importante, este joven es peligroso si ven que él es demasiado mejor retírense, esta petición se hace ya que creemos que todos unidos podremos acabar con él y ponerlo donde merece.

-Jajajaja, no puedo creer lo lejos que ya llegaron, ¿tan desesperados están porque no me pueden atrapar y le piden ayuda a la gente? Vaya con esa recompensa todos harán lo posible por atraparme, la ambición moverá a los humanos, será divertido, quiero ver que van a intentar en mi contra, estos días serán bastante divertidos, acepto el reto, quiero ver quién es el patético humano que me puede atrapar y entregar jajajaja, pero eso si lo advierto comisionado Novachek habrá más destrucción en esta ciudad y eso solo será su culpa ya que yo pienso divertirme con los ciudadanos que intenten atraparme jajajaja y si algo les pasa solo será su responsabilidad.

Hablaba de esa manera tan despectiva, si que se divertiría, quería saber que tanto los movería la ambición por la recompensa para atraparlo. En un lugar lejano una mujer también escuchaba las mismas noticias.

-Ya veo recompensa para quien lo atrape, esto moverá a muchos ambiciosos, no creo que nadie sea capaz de atrapar a tan poderoso ser, debo encontrarlo y saber si es quien yo creo que es, saber si tiene las marcas en sus muñecas, saber quien es en realidad, iré por ti hechicero del fuego, veremos que tan ágil eres cuando te toque enfrentarme a mi.

Con una sonrisa se paraba de donde estaba, lo encontraría, sabia que ese encuentro no seria fácil ya que por todo lo dicho el era alguien de mucho cuidado pero sin importar que tan imponente fuerte era lograría atraparlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos he aquí una nueva historia, ya verán lo que pasara en el siguiente capitulo, mando un saludo a mis hermanas y a todos los que me han seguido en mis historias, bueno sin mas que decir me despido, nos veremos en el capitulo 2. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	2. Encuentro de dos hechiceros

**El hechicero de fuego**

**Capitulo 2: Encuentro de dos hechiceros**

Solo habían pasado un par de días desde que se había anunciado lo de la recompensa y ya muchos se habían movilizado, todo mundo quería la recompensa, cada vez que se le veía se abalanzaban como animales feroces cosa que divertía al enmascarado, ya que en cada intento les hacía ver lo inútiles que eran, en uno de esos volaba bajo pero a toda velocidad con un tumulto de gente tras de él, solo volteaba a verlos burlándose de ellos.

-Jajajajaja seres inferiores jamás me atraparan mientras la codicia los ciegue y les demostrare lo patéticos que son.

Paro su vuelo y se puso frente a ellos que iban a lanzarse sobre él, alzo sus manos para luego colocarlas en el piso, luego una llamarada que parecía una ola salió con mucha potencia hacía ellos, todos tuvieron que hacerse a un lado para evitar salir quemados, después de eso un gran tornado de grandes llamaradas de fuego se formo alrededor suyo, cuando termino, se elevo y con su mano comenzó a disparar fuego contra los coches que había a la vista haciéndolos explotar y causando el caos, después de eso hablo.

-Humanos no pierdan su tiempo intentando atraparme jamás lo lograran insignificantes formas de vida, su avaricia los mueve pero jamás serán capaces de atraparme, así que si no quieren más destrucción en la ciudad dejen de perseguirme si no aténganse a las consecuencias Jajajajaja.

Para demostrarles que no jugaba comenzó a lanzar mas llamaradas las cuales eran muy intensas y después de eso se desvaneció en medio del fuego. La policía informaba al comisionado de todos los desastres ocasionados ese día, el comisionado estaba muy molesto.

-¿Nuevamente? Ese chiquillo es un gran problema, debemos hacer algo antes de que haya heridos.

-Entonces retire la recompensa.- dijo una voz detrás de él, cuando voltearon se encontraron con la figura del enmascarado.

-¡Es el!- exclamo uno y varios apuntaron con sus armas al enmascarado.

-Inténtenlo y quemare este lugar.- dijo mientras sus manos producían llamas.- si no me creen entonces disparen y verán lo que pasara.

-Bajen las armas.- los otros escucharon y bajaron las armas.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí?

-Solo vine a advertir que habrá más caos en esta ciudad a causa de los que me persiguen, comenzó ya que ustedes son unos inútiles en no poder ponerme las manos encima, prefiero divertirme y dejarlos a ustedes en ridículo que divertirme con los tontos ambiciosos de esta ciudad, quite la recompensa o aténgase a las consecuencias.

-¿Amenazas con matar a personas inocentes?- dijo el comisionado un poco enojado.

-¿Matar? Jajajajaja por favor no me haga reír, seré alguien problemático pero no soy un asesino, como sea he respetado sus vidas, no me sirve matarlos si no los veo sufrir, no amenazo con matar a nadie pero si con herir, así que quite la recompensa o la unidad de quemados de esta ciudad tendrá muchos pacientes, de cuando lo haga lo más pronto posible ya que verá más de lo que usted puede controlar.

-Eres un maldito mocoso, muestra tu cara cobarde.

-Mi cara es la que está viendo, esta mascara es mi cara, lo que hay debajo de la máscara es nada, sin importancia.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto? Nadie te ha hecho nada pequeño demonio.

-Eso es lo que usted cree, usted y todos los de aquí me tachan de monstruo y demonio pero ustedes los humanos son mas malignos y perversos que yo y los que son como yo, ya que ustedes no tienen compasión para con los demás, a ustedes solo les mueve el interés personal o en su caso su estúpida reputación, yo tengo mis motivos para hacer lo que hago y no es algo que usted ni nadie va a cambiar, además les demuestro lo inútiles que son ustedes raza mediocre e insignificante una raza que no deberían existir, me voy solo con eso retire la recompensa o habrá heridos, adiós.

En esos momentos un circulo de fuego rodeo al enmascarado para luego desaparecer.

-¿Qué es lo que hará señor?

-No tengo otra opción más que retirar las recompensa, tu lo escuchaste si no lo hago lastimara a muchos, ese chico es alguien de mucho cuidado, iré a la estación de radio para dar la noticia, ustedes cácenlo, el es una seria amenaza.

Así lo hicieron de inmediato salieron varias patrullas, el se encontraba volando cuando escucho las patrullas para sus adentros sonrió le gustaba que lo persiguieran y dejarlos ver como tontos así que bajo su vuelo vieron que otros se unieron a la persecución cosa que no le importo se volvió a elevar mas para formar un gran tornado de fuego y comenzar con el caos nuevamente destruyendo patrullas coches y todo lo que se interpusiera después de eso desapareció y apareció en uno de los edificio altos en la ciudad.

-Tontos.

-Se ve que disfrutas mucho haciendo todo esto.- se escucho la voz de una mujer detrás suyo cuando volteo vio a una mujer de cabello color negro largo, un vestido sin mangas color negro, tenia puesta una máscara color blanco pero esta solo le cubría la mitad del rostro.

-¿Y que si es así? Yo no respeto la autoridad, ya me imagino quieres la recompensa que están ofreciendo por mi, pierdes tu tiempo, ningún humano puede atraparme.- antes de salir volando de ahí sintió unas ataduras de color blanco atrapándole y no dejarlo moverse.- ¿Qué es esto?

-Dijiste que un humano no puede atraparte y eso es cierto pero otro hechicero como yo es muy diferente ya que estamos en el mismo nivel así que ahora quédate quieto.

-Claro que no.- comenzó a forzar sus ataduras en un momento se vio rodeado de fuego y se libero de lo que lo ataba.- no me dejare atrapar ni por humanos ni por otro hechicero.- salió de ahí volando a toda velocidad cuando lo noto vio que ella le seguía muy de cerca.

-No te vas a escapar.- sonrió.- kyo zem.- lanzo su hechizo el cual choco contra el haciéndolo caer al piso, los que estaban ahí estaban impresionados, varios policías llegaron a ver lo sucedido y vieron al enmascarado en el piso.- te dije que no te escaparías así que se un niño bueno y quédate quieto.- volvió a usar otras ataduras para amarrarlo cosa que lo enfureció.

-Déjame en paz, ¡DÉJAME!- grito y una gran llamarada salió con mucha potencia, la altura que esta alcanzaba era indescriptible para después desvanecerse y ver que el estaba libre.

-Bien entonces ¡TATAKAI!*- exclamo.

-¿Tatakai dijiste? Bien, nadie me molesta y se sale con la suya.

Se puso en posición para atacar, con su mano comenzó a lanzar llamas las cuales la hechicera evadía con un hechizo que la protegía

-Veo que todo lo que sabes hacer es lanzar fuego, bien protectus inmovilus.- un campo de fuerza lo rodeo dejándolo inmóvil, pero el junto sus manos en oración y comenzó a recitar lo que parecía ser un hechizo de un momento a otro el campo desapareció.- bueno creo que me equivoque si sabes usar hechizos.

-Claro que se usar hechizos después de todo soy un hechicero pero usar el fuego es mas divertido que usar hechizos, pero ya que insistes akara ni akara sa akara ni fire.

Con eso ella comenzó a sentir su cuerpo pesado es como si no lo pudiera mover a voluntad, cayo de rodillas intentando zafarse.

-Veo que sabes un hechizo de inmovilidad de alto nivel pero yo se como contrarrestarlo.- de su cuerpo empezó a emanar una luz que en cuestión de segundos la libero de aquel hechizo sin previo aviso una llamarada la ataco que casi la quema.

-Dije que es más divertido el fuego, no quiero pelear solo que me dejes en paz.

De ahí salió corriendo a gran velocidad pero ella le seguía el paso, parecía que estaban en el mismo nivel.

-Nada sacaras si te vas así.

-Es mi problema no tuyo.- le lanzo mas llamaradas las cuales fueron contrarrestadas con su magia.

Ella lanzo un viento cortante el cual el no pudo esquivar haciendo que se estrellara contra una pared, el estaba enojándose lo cual era malo ya que podría ocasionar mas problemas, estaba de rodillas respirando agitadamente, sabia que tenia ventaja contra personas normales pero contra otro hechicero era mas difícil, en un momento a otro comenzó a incendiarse el solo saliendo pequeñas llamas de sus hombros y luego de sus manos. Dio un grito por el enojo que sentía y un gran tornado se formo, su figura era visible a través del fuego, tanto poder poseía y estando enojado se volvía un peligro en potencia, el comenzó a extender el fuego y ella formo un campo de fuerza protector para proteger a las personas que podrían salir severamente quemadas, las llamas terminaron de un momento a otro pero el enmascarado respiraba agitadamente, nadie lo había fastidiado tanto como aquella mujer.

-¿te darás por vencido?

-Ni en tus sueños.- estiro sus manos y de ellas se dejo ver un aura negra la cual disparo contra la hechicera la cual lo esquivo pero poco sirvió ya que con un movimiento de manos logro darle un golpe por la espalda derribándola al piso.- no me gusta que me molesten así que te enseñare a no molestarme.

Se fue acercando de una manera amenazadora, sin importar nada acabaría con ella, su mano se prendió en llamas, en un momento ella emano una luz de color blanco haciéndolo retroceder, después el sintió como golpeo su cuerpo por detras con algo que no supo que era, la luz se desvanecio para luego dejar ver que el caia inconsciente en el piso, ella estaba detras de el con un gran cetro que despues se desvanecio.

Los que habían presenciado aquello quedaron impresionados, entre la multitud apareció el comisionado ya que cuando se dirigía a la estación de radio a dar la noticia de que se iba a retirar la recompensa le notificaron al noticia de que había aparecido alguien que le daba batalla al hechicero de fuego.

-Señorita felicidades y gracias por haber detenido a esta amenaza, de ahora nosotros nos encargaremos de el, usted tendrá su recompensa.

-No lo hice por el dinero comisionado si no porque sentí la curiosidad por el, si me permiten mi recompensa es este joven hechicero no su dinero, eso no lo necesito.- se acerco a el y lo cargo en sus hombros.

-No puede llevárselo nosotros lo encerraremos muy bien, el queda bajo la custodia de la policía.

-Por favor no me haga reír, ustedes no pueden controlar a un ser tan poderoso, dígame ¿Qué harán cuando despierte? La respuesta es se les escapara y volverá a hacer de las suyas y no lo podrán detener, ningun humano podria detener una fuerza tan poderosa como la de el, yo me lo llevare, le prometo que esta ciudad no volverá saber de el, yo se la manera de controlarlo, adiós.

Una aura de color blanco los rodeo para después desaparecer, el comisionado se había impresionado al igual que todos los que lo presenciaron, creería en ella y esperaban no volver a saber del hechicero de fuego.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*Tatakai significa pelea o batalla en japonés.

Hola a todos he aquí el segundo capitulo de esta loca historia, en el siguiente capitulo se revelar la identidad del hechicero del fuego. Agradezco a Divine Atem, Sayori Sakura y Azula 1991, gracias por leer esta historia.

Espero que les guste, sin mas que decir me despido, nos veremos en el próximo capitulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	3. Detras de la mascara

**El hechicero de fuego**

**Capitulo 3: Detrás de la mascara**

Se observaba un panorama lleno de fuego, el estaba observando todo, veía a sus padres consumirse en el fuego.

-sálvate hijo.

Decía la voz de su madre, el observaba como ella y su padre caían presa de las llamas.

-¡Mamaaa! ¡Papaaa!

En esos momentos despertó de una manera agitada, ese sueño nuevamente lo había perturbado, no había noche en que ese recuerdo no apareciera.

-Al fin despiertas.- dijo una mujer que estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta, volteo a verlo y el pudo notar su rostro el mismo que ella oculto con la mascara.- se ve que no la has pasado nada bien.

-No le importa ¿en donde estoy?

-En mi casa, quedaste inconsciente después de nuestra batalla.

-Mejor dicho usted me dejo inconsciente.

-Tranquilo Yami Atem, no estoy aquí para lastimarte ni hacerte nada.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? ¿Quién es usted?

-Veo que no me recuerdas, me llamo Alin soy hermana de Nahima.

-Ese era el nombre de mi madre, entonces ¿usted es hermana de mi madre?

-Así es y en este tiempo que te he visto dormir me he estado preguntando ¿Qué tiene tu rostro como para que lo ocultes detrás de esa mascara?

-No le incumbe, mi rostro es nada, esta mascara es mi rostro.

-¿enserio?- se acerco a el y le quito la mascara dejándose ver un par de ojos violetas y una mirada desafiante, un rostro sin ningún rasguño.- pensé que tenias tu rostro quemado o muy lastimado y por eso usas esa mascara pero ya vi que no, estas perfecto.

-No tiene ningún derecho de quitarme mi mascara.- quiso lanzar una llamarada de fuego pero no pudo.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo usar mis poderes?

-Mira tu muñeca izquierda.- hizo caso y vio que tenia puesto un extrañ brazalete de color dorado con inscripciones egipcias y el ojo de Horus en medio de esta.

-No puede ser este es uno de esos brazaletes que impiden la magia.

-Veo que los conoces, así que oficialmente desde hoy ya no cuentas con tus poderes lo que significa que ya no podras hacerle daño a nadie, te la podría quitar pero destruí la llave, solo para asegurarme que no intentes tomarla.

-Usted fue la hermana de mi madre pero no tiene derecho de privarme de mis poderes, no necesito a nadie por 3 años me las he arreglado solo.

-Si ya lo veo causando desastres tras desastres, esa actitud ha llevado a la gente odiarte, ¿crees que tu madre y padre estarían felices viéndote actuar así?

-Tal vez no, pero para estas alturas mi amabilidad se fue a la basura al igual que mi familia.

-No hables de esa manera.

-¿Acaso eso tiene importancia? Señora tal vez impidió el flujo de mis poderes con esta cosa pero no ha impedido mi espíritu vengativo. Yo seguiré siendo tal y como soy.- decía de una manera tan seria, en sus ojos se veía el deseo de seguir con su actitud destructiva.

-Cambiare eso de ti, se lo prometí a mi hermana y no pienso fallar.

-¿Cuándo se lo prometió?

-Cuando eras pequeño, ella tenia la habilidad de ver en el futuro y sabia que algún día pasaría algo malo, tenia la creencia de que lo que veía no se podría cambiar y tuvo razón, me hizo prometer que te cuidaría, cuando me entere de lo que paso con tu pueblo fui a buscarte pero todo era destrucción y creí que todos ustedes estaban muertos, cuando escuche del hechicero de fuego, investigue y supuse que eras tu y no me equivoque, tienes un poder sagrado que es el fuego, la marca esta en tu muñeca junto a la marca de la estrella y el sol, tienes una gran responsabilidad, no puedes usarlo de la manera en que lo has usado.

-El fuego es el elemento más destructivo, nuestra gente cree que es una fuente de vida y en parte tienen razón pero más que una fuente de vida es una fuente de destrucción y muerte.

-Solo lo es si no se esta bajo control, se ve que la muerte de tus padres te afecto mucho dime ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Cómo murieron?

El empezó a recordar nuevamente ese panorama de fuego y al verlo en su mente cerró sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza.

-No voy a decirlo, si quiere saber deberá investigar, no quiero decirlo recordarlo me lastima mucho.

Sabía que seria difícil hacer que confiara en el, era su tía pero aun así no tenia la confianza de hablar de aquel incidente y seria difícil acabar con su actitud rebelde.

Pasaron los años y su actitud en lugar de mejorar empeoraba se ponía cada día mas rebelde, le molestaba tener que tener puesto aquel brazalete ya que lo hacia sentir como un humano normal y no como lo que realmente era: un hechicero, ver cada día a los humanos y ver sus actitudes negativas le enfadaba, entre ellos muchas veces veia su crueldad y su egoísmo, cada día deseaba hacerlos volar en mil pedazos pero por el brazalete no podía y eso aumentaba su odio y su agresividad.

Varias veces trato de quitarse el brazalete sin resultado, siempre permanecía pegado a el, ya comenzaba a asistir a la escuela de la cual siempre había quejas de su mal comportamiento, cosa que a el no le importaba, muchas veces su tía lo llego a regañar pero sus regaños le parecían tan aburridos como ver el pasto crecer, ella trataba de darle apoyo y comprensión, dos cosas que el no quería, en uno de esos días tuvo una discusión con ella por lo mismo de siempre.

-Nuevamente hay quejas de ti ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?

-Yo te dije que no iba a cambiar, sellaste mis poderes con esta cosa.- mostrando el brazalete.- pero no mi espíritu.

-Yo siempre te había recordado como un niño amable y dulce pero ahora solo veo a alguien que esta demasiado enfadado con el mundo y que hace lo que siempre quiere.

-Tu nos dejaste de ver por mucho tiempo, por mucho tiempo te olvidaste de nosotros, cuando dijiste que eras hermana de mi madre no lo podía creer y mas porque no te recordaba, no recuerdo haber pasado ni un momento a tu lado cuando era pequeño y ahora solo porque un día simplemente apareciste ya quieres que te trate con amor, eso es algo que se esfumo junto con mi respeto al mundo.

-Tuve ese error de haberlos dejado de visitar a causa de mi trabajo y es por eso que no me recuerdas, la ultima vez que te había visto fue cuando tenias 3 años, te veía jugar con tu padre y madre y ahora ya tienes 15 y eres alguien muy rebelde, sin consideración hacia nadie, tu corazón es un cubo de hielo con el fuego del odio, me gustaría que cambiaras.

-No tengo motivos para cambiar, nada me motiva para hacer un cambio, lo siento pero yo no voy a cambiar, soy como soy y tendrás que aceptarme de esa manera o mejor me voy de aquí.

-Yo no quiero que te vayas y mucho menos que vuelvas a las calles dime ¿Qué puedo hacer para que cambies?

-¿Qué puedes hacer? Solo una cosa, ¿puedes devolverme a mis padres? ¿Puedes regresar el tiempo al día en que murieron y salvarlos de terminar de la manera en que terminaron? Si puedes hacer eso cambiare dime ¿realmente puedes hacerlo?- ella se quedo callada ante la respuesta.- eso pensé, por mas fuerte que seas no puedes devolver el tiempo ni mucho menos cumplir mi anhelo solo un hechicero que sea realmente poderoso podría hacerlo, no hay día en que no desee verlos aunque fuera por momentos breves.- poco a poco se fue tornando melancólico.- ese día me marco de una manera severa y me daño profundamente que causar sufrimiento a los demás alivia el mío.

-¿Qué paso ese día?

-Solo diré que fue un incendio lo que lo causo, solo eso me limitare a decir ya que si me pongo a recordar llorare aquí y no quiero, me basta con recordarlo cada maldita noche en mis sueños.

Se retiro era obvio que eso le causaba gran dolor, solo se preguntaba ¿Qué tenia que ver ese incendio con su odio a los humanos? Llego a la conclusión de que probablemente uno fue el causante y es por eso que se empecinaba a causar problemas, a causar cualquier cosa que los hiciera sufrir.

Yami se encontraba en su habitación recordando el día mas doloroso de su vida, cuando noto que comenzó a derramar lagrimas se las seco de inmediato y puso un gesto de enfado.

-Malditos humanos ustedes me arrebataron mi alegría, los detesto tanto insignificantes.- volteando a ver el brazalete.- y también odio ser como ustedes, si no fuera por esta porquería ya estarían en el infierno, si tan solo hubiera una forma de quitármelo, ha pasado muchos años y todos creen que se libraron del hechicero de fuego cuando solo fui detenido mas no vencido, odio vivir como si fuera un humano, que espanto.- dijo al pensar que había tenido que vivir como cualquier persona, se acerco a la ventana y vio a varias personas caminando, unas platicando otras riendo y uno que otro peleándose, por un momento se imagino que incendiaba todo, sonrio ante la idea.- desearía tener mis poderes otra vez aunque los cambiaria por tener la oportunidad de tener a mis padres de nuevo conmigo, me han hecho tanta falta.

Solo se recostó quedándose con esos pensamientos, su tía lo escuchaba por afuera, había mencionado un incendio se preguntaba ¿Qué había pasado aquel día? Quería descubrirlo pero también le daba temor saberlo, saber las condiciones en que murieron su hermana y su cuñado.

Pasaban los días y por su trabajo tuvo que mudarse, consiguió una casa en Domino donde también habría que buscar una escuela, lo inscribió en la secundaria de Domino la cual era muy respetada y conocida, quedo inscrito para el día siguiente asistir, la idea no le emocionaba pero aunque no quisiera debía aceptarlo.

Empezó su primer día de clases, ese día trataría de volver a forzar la cerradura del brazalete, las clases le parecían tan aburridas y solo fingía prestar atención si no quería que el profesor lo estuviera molestado, llego la hora del almuerzo y saco una pequeña ganzúa para forzar el brazalete, estaba tan ocupado en ello que no se dio cuenta que se le acercaron un grupo de 4 personas, eran los bravucnes de la escuela.

-Miren chicos tenemos carne fresca.- Yami se molesto por el comentario tan tonto a su parecer.

-¿Qué demonios quieren?

-Me llamo Ushio y yo soy el que manda aquí, lo que quiere decir que a partir de este día haras lo que yo diga o te pesara.

-Largate de aquí, no me molestes.- dijo en un tono molesto.

-Ushio al parecer quiere que le enseñemos a respetar.

-Ya lo veo a el chicos.

Yami al ver que esos 4 se le venían encima con habilidad salió corriendo de ahí, podría contra ellos pero uno por uno pero ellos se le lanzaban al mismo tiempo, mientras corria trataba de abrir la muñequera, llego a un lugar solo de la escuela donde no podría ser escuchado, se topo con pared y no podría escapar.

-Estas rodeado, ríndete a menos que quieras sufrir.- en esos momentos se abrió el brazalete, Yami primero se impresiono para luego poco a poco sonreir, sentía como su poder volvia a el, esa sensación de poder tan unica que lo hacia pensar que podria hacer cualquier cosa.

-Ustedes van a conocer el significado del verdadero sufrimiento.- les dijo mientras todavía les daba la espalda, se volteo y tiro la muñequera.

-Vamos por el chicos.- se abalanzaron contra el cuando fueron rodeados por un circulo de fuego, notaron que de su mano salió una llama quemando el brazalete convirtiendolo en cenizas para despues desaparecer y aparecer detrás de ellos.- es imposible, desaparecio.

-Ustedes debieron escuchar de mi, por todos los desastres en la ciudad de Kanto.- se sorprendieron y estaban muy asustados.- yo soy el hechicero de fuego y despues de tanto tiempo he vuelto.- dijo con una sonrisa

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos he aqui el tercer capitulo de esta historia, Yami se revelo ante los 4 bravucones como el hechicero de fuego, ya veran lo que pasara en el siguiente capitulo, mando un saludo y agradecimiento a Divine Atem, sayori sakura y Azula 1991 gracias por leer esta historia y dejar sus comentarios eso me inspira para continuar, el proximo ya se vera algunas de las maldades que hara Yami ya que ahora puede usar sus poderes, bueno sin mas que decir me despido, nos veremos en el proximo capitulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	4. Regreso del hechicero

**El hechicero de fuego**

**Capitulo 4: Regreso del hechicero**

Se vieron rodeados por fuego y Yami los observaba con mucha malicia, jamás se imaginaron que ese chico al que querían molestar fuera nada mas que el hechicero del fuego, aquel que ocasiono muchos desastres en la ciudad de Kanto, en esa situación no sabían que hacer.

-Por favor no nos lastimes.- Yami solo se burlo ante la petición.

-Que patéticos se escuchan, ustedes pensaban lastimarme pero ahora que me he librado de lo que me mantenía a raya comenzare por hacerlos sufrir poco a poco.- se fue acercando de una manera amenazadora, de su mano se formo un latigo hecho de fuego, iba a darles el primer golpe cuando uno de ellos dijo algo que le intereso.

-No nos hagas nada haremos lo que tu quieras.- en ese momento detuvo su latigo que estuvo a centímetros de golpearlos.

-¿lo que yo quiera?- pregunto con un tono que denotaba malicia.- ellos asintieron y Yami desapareció su latigo y el circulo donde los tenia rodeados.- muy bien entonces los perdonare pero a partir de este segundo ustedes estarán bajo mi servicio.

-Seremos tus sirvientes eso no lo dudes.- dijo Ushio estando aun muy asustado.

-Sirvientes no ustedes serán mis esclavos si no hacen lo que les diga entonces les pesara, ustedes podrán hacerle a los tontos de la escuela lo que quieran eso no me importa pero si no hacen lo que digo al momento en que lo diga entonces los castigare y una cosa mas si le dicen a alguien quien soy en realidad entonces no duden en que los destruiré junto con todo lo que aman en este mundo, están advertidos ahora largo de aquí su presencia me enferma.

Salieron despavoridos huyendo de ahí ahora que sabían quien era el realmente habría que tener cuidado, por lo que siempre escucharon de el era una persona muy peligrosa, cuando ya no estaban Yami comenzó a reir mientras comenzaba a encenderse en llamas.

-jajajajaja por fin, por fin regresaron mis poderes, el hechicero de fuego regreso jajajajaja.

Ahora que sus poderes estaban de regreso tenia planeado hacer muchas cosas, destruir tanto pero debía hacerlo con cautela ya que su tia podría darse cuenta y volver a sellarlo cosa que no permitiría de todas maneras pero era mejor estar preparados, saliendo de la escuela fue a una tienda donde hacen objetos de metal y mando hacer un brazalete como el que tenia puesto, su tia regresaba casi en la noche de su trabajo asi que se la tendrían lista en un par de horas, en la hora en que acordaron le dieron el brazalete, era impresionante pero exactamente igual al que tenia puesto, pensó que a lo mejor tendría algún error pero estaba perfecto, con eso podría engañar a su tia y poder hacer de las suyas, por ese dia se la paso tranquilo pero al siguiente comenzaría nuevamente la destrucción.

Saliendo de la escuela decidio recorrer la ciudad de Domino, se imaginaba todo destrozado ardiendo y consumiendo se por las llamas pero debia ser cauteloso de que nadie lo descubriera ya que como ya no poseia su mascara no podia hacer lo que le diera en gana de una manera descuidada, mientras caminaba cerro su puño el cual comenzo a brillar de una manera tenue y acto seguido varios automoviles que estaban estacionados explotaron, mucha gente se quedo soprendida por las grandes llamas que salian de aquellos vehiculos y se preguntaron que podria haber pasado, Yami sonrio de satisfaccion, el fuego comenzaba a expandirse, y a tomar fuerza, se alejo de ahi para ir a otro lugar, al centro de Domino, vio que estaba muy concurrido, cerro sus ojos y entono en voz baja un hechizo el cual en cuestion de segundos hizo explotar muchas de las cosas del centro, los puestos, algunos automoviles y parte del parque que era parte del centro, en la fuente que habia alli en lugar de salir agua salio una gran llamarada, la gente corria asustada ya que no se explicaban que pudo haber pasado, Yami solo resaltaba su sonrisa ya que el panorama poco a poco se empezaba a convertir en un infierno.

Se retiro de ahi tranquilamente mientras veia a la gente correr mentras el fuego se propagaba, el solo sonreia, no se atrevia aun a lastimar a nadie por ahora solo le bastaba verlos huir como las cucarachas corren con el insecticida, pero el mismo sabia que pronto ver el caos no le seria suficiente para calmar sus deseos de destruccion, queria que ellos sintieran el fuego quemar la piel como sus padres lo sintieron, el horror de la sensacion de ser quemados vivos eso es lo que queria que sintieran pero por ahora no debia ser, tendria paciencia para despues comenzar con eso.

Se dirigio a los muelles de la ciudad, ahi se veia tan tranquilo y pacifico, ademas de ser un lugar en el que no habia nadie, se quedo por ahi un rato, mientras arrojaba bolas de fuego al agua como si se trataran de piedras.

-El agua es tan pacifica.- metiendo una mano al agua.- y tan fria, tantos sentimientos me produce verla, el agua es una verdadera fuerte de vida pero el fuego.- sacando su mano con una pequeña flama.- es la destruccion, poseo una ardiente maldicion, ahora esos tontos ya debieron haber apagado los incendios pero mañana habra muchos mas debo controlarme y no querer acabar con ello de una sola vez, la ciudad vera su fin en un mundo de llamas, conoceran el significado del fuego y su verdadera naturaleza destructiva.

Comenzo a lanzar mas llamas al agua las cuales se apagaban, pero lanzo una que tardo en extinguirse, luego antes de salir de ahi quemo varias bodegas que ardian en llamas.

Llego a su casa, se preparo algo de comer y se puso a meditar en lo que hacia, una parte de el sabia que no era correcto pero el dolor lo consumia y solo esa era su forma para no caer en la desesperacion de haber perdido a quienes amaba, aquel dia fue tan traumatico para el y jamas lo olvidaria, aquel panorama lleno de fuego y ahora solo queria que todos vieran aquel panorama que recordaba cada noche en sus sueños pero que no solo lo vieran que sintieran lo que es la desesperacion de ver morir a un ser amado consumido por el fuego.

-El fuego es parte del infierno, un infierno que les hare ver y que pronto tambien les hare sentir, sentir en carne propia el amargo sentimiento de la desesperacion.- sonriendo.- solo debo hacerlo con mucha cautela y procurar que ella no me descubra ya que volvera a sellarme pero no lo hara ya que si lo intenta le hare sentir el infierno, sin importar si es mi familiar no me volvera a impedir que use mis poderes.- de pronto un aura negra lo rodeo, sus sentimientos eran de venganza total.

Un par de horas despues llego su tia, fue a buscarlo a su habitacion donde lo vio observando por la ventana.

-Yami sabes hoy en las noticias dijeron unas cosas muy interesantes.

-¿Como que?- ni siquiera volteo a verla.

-Como de unos incendios bastante peculiares ya que en varios lugares las cosas se prendian en llamas sin razon y me puse a pensar en ti.

-Mejor ponte a pensar en esto.- alzando su mano y mostrando el brazalete.- insinuas que fui yo pero si hubiera sido yo, esta ciudad estaria en cenizas y esta cosa que me pusiste hace 3 años me lo impide, ¿alguna otra noticia interesante?

-Veo que lo dices con mucha seguridad y tienes razon el brazalete te lo impide, tal vez se trate de una banda, pero esperemos que no haya mas incendios.

-Como sea.- Alin noto que Yami en ningun momento la volteo a ver como si lo que le haya dicho no le interesara en lo mas minimo y aunque se haya expresado con mucha seguridad sospechaba de el, aunque le parecia imposible que hubiera logrado quitarse el brazalete ya que la magia que poseia lo hacia muy dificil pero veria su comportamiento, ya que sabia que seguia siendo el mismo rebelde de siempre.

No le gustaba que su tia comenzara a sospechar de el afortunadamente supo como lidiar con la situacion engañandola, tendria que estar mas prevenido. Al dia siguiente en la escuela estaba en la cafeteria, vio a Ushio y a sus amigos molestando a un chico que ni siquiera hacia el intento de defenderse.

-Ustedes inutiles vengan para aca.- ellos al escuchar que Yami los llamaba de inmediato dejaron de hacer lo que hacian para ir a donde estaba el, le temian demasiado como para si quiera pensar en retrasarse.

-Nos llamo señor.

-Se dice nos llamo amo y si los llame cuarteto de inutiles, quiero sentarme pero todo esta ocupado desocupen una mesa, los dejare elegir una a su gusto.- acatando la orden corrieron a 2 chicos de los que tambien abusaban dejando la mesa para Yami quien se sento sin el mas minimo remordimiento.- bien ahora largo no quiero que me arruinen el momento.

Los 4 se fueron, en los ratos que tenia libre se dedicaba a hacer maldades y a culparlos a ellos, ya se habian metido en demasiados lios por culpa de Yami, en uno de esos dias ellos en secreto en una parte alejada de la escuela se pusieron a hablar sobre su situacion.

-Tenemos que poner un alto a esto, un problema mas y nos expulsaran.- decia Ushio a sus 3 compañeros.

-¿Pero que podemos hacer?- dijo uno de sus amigos.

-Confrontarlo que mas.- los demas se impresionaron.

-No gracias quiero vivir.- dijo otro temeroso ante la propuesta.

-Entonces vamos a soportar sus abusos.- los 3 restantes no dijeron nada.- yo digo que hay que ver la manera de descubrirlo frente a los demas.- en eso escucharon una voz.

-Si lo intentan los hare desear no haber nacido.- escucharon la voz de Yami, voltearon a todos lados pero no lo vieron hasta que uno levanto la mirada y lo vio flotando.- ya veo que intentan una conspiracion en mi contra, eso no lo perdonare.- su mano formo un latigo de fuego y le dio un azote a Ushio en un costado haciendo que el cayera de rodillas por el dolor.

-El pensaba traicionarte nosotros no.- la mirada de Yami era muy fria e intimidante en ese momento.

-Solo por si las dudas.- con el latigo tambien les dio un azote a los demas haciendo que se retorcieran de dolor.- mas les vale no querer hablar o ya veran, creanme los muertos no pueden hablar.- con eso se desvaneció rodeado por el fuego apareciendo en otro lugar de la escuela.- no me sorprende ese comportamiento tramposo de un humano ellos siempre son asi pero no los dejare traicionarme, antes de eso los hare sufrir.

Se quedo con esos pensamientos mientras un aura oscura aparecia rodeandolo, no dejaria que lo traicionaran, antes bien acabaria con cualquiera que se le quisiera oponer, estaba totalmente enojado porque ellos ya querian hablar y les habia dado una probada de su poder, le habia gustado verlos retorcer por el dolor, no habia lastimado a nadie hasta ese momento y ahora que lo habia hecho habia quedado mas que complacido por ello.

-Es momento si la patetica gente de esta ciudad cree que esos pequeños incendios han sido infernales es hora de que conozcan el verdadero infierno y que se quemen en el jajajajaja.

Yami pensaba en su siguiente movimiento en donde iba a victimizar a muchos, el aura que lo rodeaba desaparecio, en el siguiente incendio les daria a conocer el verdadero poder destructivo del fuego.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos he aqui el capitulo 4 de esta loca historia, me disculpo por el tiempo en que me retrase pero fanfiction no me dejaba subir los capítulos, creo que es algo que le paso a muchos autores, que sera Yami capaz de hacer, bueno eso se descubrira en el siguiente capitulo, les mando un saludo a Divine Atem, sayori sakura y Azula 1991 gracias por sus comentarios, bueno sin mas que decir me despido nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	5. Encuentro

**El hechicero de fuego**

**Capitulo 5: Encuentro**

Pasaron los días y nuevos incendios se habían iniciado pero con mayor magnitud, muchas personas habían salido lastimadas unas más que otras, la policía se había puesto a investigar y la conclusión a la que llegaron es que todo era obra de una banda ya que habían encontrado rastros de explosivos los cuales Yami había plantado para despista y que nadie sospechara que el hechicero de fuego había regresado aunque eso era lo que les quería hacer saber pero no se podía arriesgar a que su tía se diera cuenta de ello. Una tarde Yami estaba solo escuchando las noticias en la radio en su habitación riéndose como si lo que el locutor dijera se trataba de algo gracioso.

-Hoy nuevos incendios en Domino oeste, el saldo 15 heridos de gravedad no hubo descensos, los heridos fueron trasladados a la unidad de quemados del hospital general de Domino, la ola de incendios se han hechos más grandes y son mas constantes ¿hasta cuándo terminaran?

-jajajajaja no van a terminar al menos no hasta que haya muertos, esas personas que salieron quemadas han probado la desesperación, esto me satisface mucho, me encanta escuchar este tipo de noticias.- Solo se reía y burlaba, decidio hacer que se hablara un poco mas de la supuesta banda, tenia aun tres horas antes de que Alin regresara asi que salio a divertirse un poco.

Salio y llego a una parte de la ciudad que estaba bastante concurrida, habia muchos puestos donde la gente vendia su mercancia, tomando las debidas medidas para no ser visto su mano comenzo a producir una pequeña flama y que luego de pronunciar un hechizo la flama desaparecio para luego aparecer quemando uno de los puestos, con sus manos hizo unos ademanes con los cuales hizo que el fuego se propagara con mucha fuerza, la gente comenzo a correr asustada por lo ocurrido, el solo se reia, despues el fuego comenzo a tomar mucha mas fuerza propagandose rapidamente, Yami decidio marcharse de ahi para dirigirse a otro lugar, ahi nadie resulto herido pero en el siguiente lugar no tendrian esa suerte.

Se dirigió al sur de la ciudad había muchos edificios que estaban en construccion, cerro sus ojos y volvió a pronunciar un hechizo y en un instante la construcciones estaban quemándose, Yami hizo que esta vez el fuego tomara mas fuerza, los trabajadores salieron corriendo de ahí pero algunos habían quedado atrapados por las llamas gritando por la desesperación de sentir la piel quemarse, otros trajeron rápidamente agua para intentar sofocar las llamas pero mientras mas lo intentaban Yami hacia que se volviera mas intenso, se encontraba oculto donde nadie lo podría notar, estaba muriéndose de la risa ante tal espectáculo, de ahí provoco dos incendios donde muchos resultaron severamente heridos, despues de eso se retiro a su casa a descansar, observaba las noticias contemplando su propia obra destructiva con una sonrisa de satisfaccion.

-Se produjeron 4 incendios de una manera misteriosa, muchas personas resultaron heridas, segun los medicos muchos no van a llegar a salvarse, esta obra de la banda es macabra al querer herir a personas inocentes, reporto para TV noticias Mike Stelpeton.

-Jajajaja que divertido no me canso de hacerlo jajajaja, no me importa tu opinion y si esa gente no se salva bueno no se pierde nada importante, serian pestes menos.- escucho una llave meterse en la cerradura su tia llego y cambio rapidamente de canal a una pelicula, ella lo vio sentado viendo la television.

-Hola ¿que haces?

-Viendo una pelicula que ya me aburrio.- apago la television.- me aburri me ire a mi habitacion.

-¿Porque siempre debes encerrarte en tu habitacion? Deberias salir a divertirte a algun lado como un jovencito de tu edad.

-Porque me gusta estar solo, es algo que disfruto mucho, (pensando: ademas ya me diverti quemando cosas y ya fue suficiente diversion por un dia) te veré después Alin.- se paro de ahí y se fue a encerrar, sin que Alin lo notara estaba sonriendo plenamente por lo visto en las noticias. Al día siguiente habria un encuentro con alguien que Yami no se esperaria.

En la escuela era la hora del receso en la cafetería de la escuela un chico que tenía un gran parecido con Yami era perseguido por los 4 bravucones por lo general siempre lo molestaban y golpeaban, el les temía mucho, en su carrera para tratar de evitar la paliza de ese día doblo una esquina y choco con Yami, ambos se sorprendieron al verse era como mirarse en un espejo salvo algunas diferencias en el cabello, estatura y ojos, el menor reacciono primero al escuchar a quienes solían atormentarlo, Yami lo tomo de una mano para evitar que se fuera.

-Suéltame por favor.- pero Yami no hizo caso, los 4 llegaron pero se detuvieron de golpe al ver a Yami.

-Amo solo estamos en nuestros asuntos, recuerda lo que dijo que podíamos molestar a quien quisiéramos.- Yami volteo a ver al chico que tenía bien agarrado y vio en él una mirada de miedo la cual le trajo un recuerdo, después volteo a ver a los 4.

-Es mejor que desaparezcan de mi vista antes de que yo los haga desaparecer.- salieron corriendo de ahí ya que sabían lo que era capaz, tenían cicatrices que lo probaban.- ¿Cómo te llamas?- el chico no le contesto.- ¿Qué cómo te llamas? Volvio a hablar pero lo hizo en un tono muy severo.

-Mi nombre es Yugi Moto, no me lastimes.- dijo cerrando los ojos esperando cualquier agresión de su parte.

-No voy a lastimarte.- lo suelta.- solo ándate con cuidado de que esos tarados no te vean.

Se fue de ahí sin más dejando a Yugi sorprendido, el había escuchado mucho de ese chico todos decían que él era alguien malvado y pensó que lo lastimaría pero no le hizo nada, Yami se quedo pensando del porque se parecían tanto, cuando salió de la escuela se fue directo a casa, no tenía ganas de destrozar o quemar cosas, no sentía esos deseos en ese momento, se encerró todo el día hasta que su tía llego, al escucharla salió de su habitación.

-Alin ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- ella se sorprendió al escucharlo preguntar algo de una manera amable ya que siempre que preguntaba lo hacia como dando ordenes.

-Por supuesto, dime.

-Bueno mi madre ¿tuvo algún otro hijo de la cual haya sido separado de ella?- le extraño la pregunta que Yami le hizo.

-Tú fuiste su único hijo, fuiste su única adoración, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Por nada.- dijo Yami de alguna manera se sentía apenado pero no lo dejo notar.

-Vamos te conozco y se que tu no acostumbras a preguntar cosas por ninguna razón así que dime cual es la razón a tu pregunta.

-de acuerdo.- se expreso con algo de fastidio.- hoy vi a un chico y su parecido conmigo es extraordinario y pensé eso.

-Como te dije fuiste su único hijo, ya veo te vino a la mente la posibilidad de un hermano y te ilusionaste con la idea.

-Claro… claro que no, si que estas mal de la cabeza, mejor me voy.- se dio media vuelta para volverse a encerrar.

Alin lo observo hasta que la puerta de la habitacion se cerro, vio en el esa ilusión, ella sabía que él había sido hijo único y que su hermana ya no pudo tener más hijos, a pesar de que no los frecuento mucho su hermana le habría comunicado algo así.

Se había retirado a su habitación y no quería admitirlo pero ella tenía razón había pensado en esa posibilidad y si se había ilusionado pero ahora la idea de que un humano se pareciera a él comenzaba a molestarle, se recostó en su cama a pensar.

-¿Por qué se parece a mí? Tal vez ella no lo sepa si casi no nos visitaba, solo hay una manera de saberlo, revisando sus muñecas y ver si tiene las marcas de la estrella y el sol, solo así sabré si es un hechicero pero también que tal si no lo es, si solo por una mala broma del destino es un humano, no me lo quiero ni imaginar, odiaría parecerme a un humano

Esa era la duda, odiaría con lo más profundo de su ser si ese chico fuera humano y no hechicero como lo estaba pensando, al día siguiente investigaría eso ahora ya era tarde. Al día siguiente Yami caminaba por los patios de la escuela mientras meditaba cuando de lejos vio a Yugi que se encontraba caminando decidió acercarse hacia él, cuando estuvo cerca lo tomo de una mano haciendo que Yugi se llevara una sorpresa, Yami se lo llevo a otro lado.

-¿Qué haces? Suéltame.- temía que esta vez si fuera a hacerle daño ya que no lo llevaba de una manera amable, estando en un lugar alejado lo soltó.

-Muéstrame tus muñecas.

-¿¡Qué!- Yugi se sorprendió por lo dicho.

-¿Qué me muestres tus muñecas?- repitió pero en su tono se veía molesto.

-¿vas a romperme las manos verdad?

-Lo hare si no haces lo que te digo.- Yugi hizo lo dicho y Yami comenzó a revisar no encontrando lo que buscaba.- creí algo de ti pero ya no importa, sabes desde ayer despues de que nos vimos te he observado y he notado que te dejas molestar mucho en especial por esos 4 cretinos.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? Son más fuertes y grandes que yo.

-También son más fuertes y grandes que yo y yo los trato como me da la gana, digamos que les doy un poco de su propia medicina.

-¿acaso perteneces a una banda o a la mafia?- dijo no encontrando otra explicación del porque le temían si ellos eran mas fuertes que el.

-jajajajaja por favor no necesito pertenecer a una banda para hacer lo que yo quiera, sí que me hiciste reír con tu ocurrencia.

-He escuchado mucho de ti y todo mundo dice que eres alguien malo, también lo creí y pensé que me harías daño ya que me tomaste por sorpresa pero estas conviviendo conmigo, tal vez no te conocen por eso hablan de ti ya que estas siendo amable conmigo.- al mencionar esas últimas palabras Yami puso un gesto de cómo si quisiera vomitar por lo que Yugi dijo.- ¿estas bien?

-Estoy bien, mejor me voy de aquí.- dio media vuelta y se fue, ya estando solo comenzó a apretar sus puños en señal de enojo.- esto es inconcebible un humano se parece a mí, que asco, jamás me sentí tan ofendido como ahora, quiero hacerle daño pero por alguna razón no puedo, no sé que me lo impide.

Terminando la escuela se dirigió a los muelles a pensar, desde que conoció a Yugi no se sentía a gusto comenzaba a dudar, ese parecido le parecía repugnante pero también le hacía recordar cuando era un niño y tal vez era ese parecido lo que le impedía hacerle daño.

-¿Qué demonios me está pasando? Odio esto, lo odio tanto.

Del enojo que sentía comenzó a incendiar las bodegas que había en el muelle, lo hacía con tanta furia que prácticamente salían volando en mil pedazos, después fue a quemar otro poco la ciudad causando incendios intensos e hiriendo a más personas, lo hacia para desquitar un poco la frustración que sentía después de eso se fue a su casa a encerrar, tiempo después llego su tía, le extraño no escucharlo así que fue a buscarlo a su habitación, abrió la puerta y lo vio recostado.

-¿acaso no sabes tocar la puerta?- dijo con mucho reproche.

-Me extraño no escuchar ni pio de ti ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada.- dijo estando fastidiado.

-No me engañes ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Ese chico es humano y no hechicero, no tiene las marcas y odio que un humano se parezca a mi, y solo una vez lo defendi o al menos creo que eso hice y ni siquiera se porque lo hice, siento algo raro.

-Se llama compasión por lo que dices te estas encariñando con alguien sin conocerlo.

-¿estas loca? Claro que no, que idea mas repugnante, yo no siento ni compasión ni cariño por nadie y menos por un humano insignificante.

-Claro que si aunque no lo quieras admitir.

-ja no me hagas reir y es mejor que salgas y me dejes solo, escuchar tus tonterías solo hace que quiera vomitar.

Alin salio de ahí, lo conocía muy bien y sabia lo orgulloso que era, no iba a admitir que había tomado simpatía hacia ese chico, tal vez de una manera inconsciente, mientras Yami se quedaba pensando, odiaba esa idea, el no tomaba simpatía por nadie, ni por otro hechicero ni mucho menos por un ser humano, esa idea le desagradaba en lo absoluto, comenzaba a sentirse enojado, frustrado y muy furioso, aquella aura negra apareció rodeándolo, su mirada era de odio absoluto que comenzaba a consumirlo, en un momento el aura desapareció ya que se dio cuenta que sin querer comenzaba a expulsar su energía mágica y si Alin la sentía podría comenzar a sospechar de el y volvería a intentar sellarlo cosa que de todas maneras no iba a permitir, se calmo y ya vería la manera de desquitar su enojo, arremetiendo contra los pobres humanos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a a todos he aqui el capitulo 5, Yami se encontro con Yugi y ahora no sabe que pensar de ese parecidoentre ambos, ya veran lo que pasara en el siguiente capitulo, mando un saludo a Divine Atem, sayori sakura y Azula1991, gracias por sus comentarios eso me inspira a seguir, tambien mando un saludo a quienes se tomen unos minutos en leer este fanfic, bueno sin mas que decir me despido nos veremos en el capitulo 6 de esta historia que tendra un par de sorpresas mas. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	6. Conociéndonos

**El hechicero de fuego**

**Capitulo 6: Conociéndonos**

Yami llego a la escuela pero se le notaba que estaba enojado por la expresión de su rostro, cerraba sus puños con fuerza, estaba convertido en una fiera, en esos momentos cualquiera que se le atravesara en su camino podría salir muy perjudicado, los 4 bravucones estaban caminando por los pasillos de la escuela cuando lo vieron venir, vieron su semblante enojado y les dio miedo ya que no sabían que podría llegar a hacerles, antes de que se pudieran quitar de su camino Yami tomo a uno de ellos y lo empujo fuertemente contra sus compañeros y amigos con tanta fuerza que los derribo.

-No se atraviesen en mi camino inútiles o los hare comer fuego.- sus ojos en ese momento dejaron de ser de color violeta para ser de color rojo.- después de eso siguió su camino intentando controlarse.

Desde que llego Yugi lo había estado observando vio que estaba realmente enojado, quería hablar con el, convivir un momento con Yami pero por lo que se veía en esos momentos no era buena idea ya que si los dos días anteriores no le había hecho nada lo mas seguro es que ahora si.

Después de entrar a su salón de clases Yami trato de mantener la calma para no querer lanzar al profesor o a cualquiera de sus compañeros por la ventana y de paso prenderles fuego, desde que despertó en la mañana se sentía enojado eso combinado con frustración hacìa que Yami fuera alguien muy agresivo, paso el tiempo y solo había podido calmarse un poco, aun se sentía enojado.

Cuando llego al hora del receso salió a los patios de la escuela, no tenia ganas de estar en la cafetería o en los salones, solo quería estar solo y nada mas, en verdad el disfrutaba sus momentos de soledad donde podía pensar tranquilamente y donde también podría planear que maldad iba a realizar. Caminaba tranquilo cuando volvió a chocar con Yugi quien como la primera vez era perseguido, esta vez Yugi le pidió su ayuda.

-Ayúdame vienen persiguiéndome.- Yami solo lo miro indiferente.

-¿Por qué debería ayudarte? No me interesa lo que te pueda llegar a ocurrir, me voy.

Yami le había dado la espalda, el se retiraba tranquilamente cuando Yugi fue atrapado por los 4 que siempre solían molestarlo, ellos lo tiraron al piso para someterlo.

-¿Acaso pensaste que te ibas a escapar pequeño Yugi? Hoy te toca doble paliza por lo de los días anteriores.

Yugi comenzó a gritar para que alguien lo ayudara, Yami no se había alejado mucho y escuchaba sus gritos, comenzó a apretar sus puños molestándole aquello de sobremanera, así que sin saber porque regreso donde estaba Yugi, Ushio ya le había dado un par de golpes e iba a darle un golpe mas en el estomago pero Yami detuvo su puño y lo torció con mucha fuerza, después Yami le dio un puñetazo en la cara tan fuerte que casi noquea al pobre de Ushio, después de mostrar una mirada amenazadora les dirigió unas palabras.

-Mas les vale que lo suelten o los hare lamentar haber nacido, los hare saber un destino peor que la muerte misma así que largo de aquí.

No lo pensaron dos veces cuando salieron despavoridos de ahí, Yami volteo a ver a Yugi y le dio la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

-No lo entiendo me dijiste que no te interesaba lo que me pasara y regresaste a ayudarme.- realmente se habia sorprendido de la reaccion de Yami.

-No me preguntes que ni yo mismo se porque lo hice.- ayudandole a pararse.- ¿estas bien?

-Estoy bien no me golpearon mucho, gracias por ayudarme.- al levantarse sintio un fuerte dolor en todo su abdomen y estomago.

-No creo que te encuentres muy bien.- expresando preocupación.

-No te preocupes cuando ellos me golpean siempre lo hacen o en mi estomago o en mi abdomen, me pondre bien.- dijo sonriendole.- enserio te agradezco que me ayudaras.

-No tienes porque agradecerme lo hice con gusto (pensando: al menos eso creo) por lo general yo no soy amable con nadie y no ayudo a nadie.

-Eso veo en la mañana estabas hecho una fiera practicamente echabas fuego por la boca.

-Jajaja creo que si.- si huebiera estado mas enojado literalmente hubiera echado fuego por la boca Yami se sintio apenado pòr ello pero en parte no le importaba.

-Sin embargo ahora te veo y hablo contigo y eres una persona totalmente diferente a la persona de la mañana.

-Estaba en un muy mal momento, me recuerdas tu nombre.

-Yo me llamo Yugi Moto ¿podria saber el tuyo?

-El mio es Yami Atem, cuidate Yugi tengo un pequeño asunto que atender.

Se retiro de ahi ni el mismo se entendia habia dicho que no le agradaba y sin embargo lo defendio, sin saberlo comenzaba a tomarle cariño a Yugi, se dirigio a donde estaban los 4 bravucines, decidio hacerles una visita y a amenazarlos como ya era su costumbre.

-Vaya si que golpea duro.- dijo Ushio mientras se tomaba la cara el golpe aun le dolia.

-Ya no entendi crei que el no se preocupaba por nadie mas que no fuera el mismo.- dijo uno de los amigos de Ushio.

-Tal vez ese chico sea su debilidad.- dijo otro en eso escucharon la voz de Yami.

-No me hagas reir basura insignificante, el no es una debilidad pàra mi.- levantaron la mirada y lo vieron levitando para luego verlo poner sus pies sobre la tierra.- solo vine a advertirles que si vuelven a ponerle un dedo encima a Yugi los hare desear no haber nacido y ustedes saben que cumplo mis amenazas.

-¿Cual es tu interés en Yugi?- Pregunto Ushio

-Busco un nuevo juguete y molestarlo me parece divertido, hare que confie en mi para despues hacer lo que yo quiera con el pero esa diversion sera exclusivamente mia asi que si se meten con el les aseguro que no veran otro amanecer.

Ellos asintieron, ya les extrañaba que de repente Yami se preocupara por alguien, por lo que se veía solo lo quería para torturarlo como lo había hecho con ellos, Yami dio media vuelta y se fue sin hacer mas daño.

-(pensando: los idiotas me lo creyeron, yo no quiero hacerle daño a Yugi por alguna razón quiero defenderlo, que no le causen mal y solo haciéndoles pensar que sera un juguete lograre alejar a esos tarados de el).- No sabia porque le habia simpatizado ya que el era de las personas que odiaba al mundo entero (literalmente).

Paso el tiempo y se llego la hora de la salida Yugi vio a Yami salir y lo fue a alcanzar.

-¡Yami!- al escuchar que lo llamaban se detuvo, volteo y vio que Yugi se aproximaba a donde estaba el.- me preguntaba ¿podría hacerte compañía?

-Claro, no veo porque no.

Los dos tomaron el mismo camino y se detuvieron en el parque a platicar

-Quiero volverte a agradecer que me ayudaras.- en verdad estaba agradecido con Yami.

-Olvidalo no fue nada, veo que aun se resienten tus heridas ya que no dejas de tomar tu abdomen.- dijo al notar que su mano se tomaba su abdomen con insistencia.

-Aun me duele pero como te dije estare bien.

-Dejame revisar bueno solo si tu quieres.- Yugi asintio y Yami alzo un poco su playera encontrandose con varios moretones.- ¡vaya si que tienes muchos golpes!- Yami puso su mano en el abdomen de Yugi y emano un ligero calor en el, Yugi lo sintio muy bien pero no quiso preguntar.- no se como te dejas golpear tanto y como lo aguantas.

-Como te diste cuenta soy una persona muy debil, no pensaria ni siquiera llevarles la contraria, no puedo hacer nada.

-Tal vez tu no puedas hacer nada pero yo si hice algo.- Yugi se sorprendio por lo que Yami dijo.- les dije que si te volvian a molestar y hare que deseen no haber nacido jamas.

-¡Enserio! ¿que te dijeron?

-¿Que cual era mi interes en ti? y les dije que queria un nuevo juguete para divertirme.

-¿¡enserio quieres eso de mi!- dijo asustandose un poco si a ellos los trataba peor que a un animal el no se podia imaginar lo que le esperaba.

-No seas bobo claro que no, si te das cuenta no soy amable con ellos y si les decia que quiero protegerte no lo iban a creer y lo verian como un punto debil, solo lo dije para que me lo creyeran, puedes creerme no te voy a lastimar ni nada por el estilo, no quiero que te vuelvan a lastimar.- Yugi se sintio mas tranquilo.

-Entonces los engañaste, si no te molesta ¿Porque a veces eres tan cruel?

-Me divierte pero si te das cuenta es solo con ellos 4 no me meto con nadie mas, ellos quisieron tomarme como a su juguete en mi primer dia en esta escuela pero les salio al reves ellos son mis juguetes.

-¿Estas seguro de que no perteneces a una banda?- comento Yugi ya que no veia cual podria ser la razon por la cual le temieran.

-jajajaja ya te dije que no.- en verdad le hacia reir aquella ocurrencia de Yugi despues retomo su compostura.- Oye ¿acaso tus padres no se dan cuenta de que llegass golpeado a tu casa?

-Yo no tengo padres.- Yami se sorprendio ante la afirmacion de Yugi.- mi padre nos abandono cuando yo tenia 6 años mi madre murio hace 2 años, solo vivo con mi abuelo pero no quiero darle molestias asi que no le digo nada.- poco a poco Yugi se fue tornando melancolico y bajo su mirada.- jamas sabras lo doloroso que no tener a tus padres.- Yami en esos momentos sintio una puñalada en el corazon.

-Si se lo que se siente.- Yugi subio su mirada un poco sorprendido.- mis padres murieron cuando yo tenia 9 años, yo vi como morian eso jamas se me va olvidar, por 3 años estuve en la calle y vivi momentos muy dificiles, aprendi que si quieres sobrevivir debes ser duro, sin amigos ni nadie que te apoye por todo eso mi corazon se endurecio y soy alguien agresivo, despues una tia me encontro y vivo con ella.

-No lo sabia lo siento no debi mencionarlo sabes yo tampoco he tenido amigos siempre he estado solo.

-Yo tampoco he tenido amigos mas bien pareciera que me esfuerzo en evitar la compañia, no me gusta estar acompañado ya que siempre he considerado a todos unos brutos sin cerebro pero ahora es diferente es agradable platicar con alguien, todo mundo me desagrada pero tu no se que tienes me agradas y a pesar de que nos hemos tratado muy poco me caes bien.

-Eres el primero al que le agrado ya que todos me consideran raro y anormal.- dijo Yugi con un tono de tristeza.

-No eres anormal ni raro (pensando: yo si lo soy) es solo que todos se fijan en apariencias y es por eso que me caen tan mal porque solo se fijan en el exterior sin llegar a conocer a la persona, sus sentimientos y su corazon, yo no soy asi no me fijo mucho en el fisico sino en lo que la persona tiene adentro y la mayoria tanto su interior como su exterior estan podridos.

-Me gusta la manera en la que te expresas lo haces con tanta seguridad, me gustaria que fueras mi amigo (pensando: pero se que eso no se va a poder)

-De ahora en adelante tu y yo somos amigos, no dejare que nadie te vuelva a lastimar si se meten contigo entonces se meten conmigo y yo lo tomo todo muy personal.- dijo con una sonrisa Yugi de verdad le agradaba.

-¿Enserio somos amigos?- Yami asintio.- gracias en verdad yo no se que decir, me encantaria.- dijo con unas lagrimitas en los ojos y un ligero pigmento rojo se mostro en sus mejillas.

-Vamos no te pongas sentimental no es para tanto.- tal vez para Yami no significaba mucho pero para Yugi si.- y como lo veo seremos muy buenos amigos.- Yugi asintio.

Los dos siguieron platicando hasta tarde, en ese tiempo descubrieron que tenian tantas cosas en comun, Yami no sabia exactamente que lo llevo a querer defender y conocer a Yugi pero lo que haya sido no se arrepentia de esa decision, antes su parecido con un ser humano le parecia repugnante pero ahora eso ya no le importaba, le gustaba sentir ese nuevo sentimiento calido que comenzaba a surgir en su corazon. Mientras una persona se encontraba escondida entre las sombras observando fijamente a Yami.

-Veo que encontro a alguien con quien convivir, muy pronto Atem me las pagaras, pagaras por todo lo que has hecho hechicero de fuego jajajaja.

Dijo aquella persona de una manera amenazadora y sin que Yami supiera deberia hacer un pequeño encuentro con su pasado .

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos he aqui un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, ¿quien sera la persona que espiaba a Yami? eso lo descubriran mas adelante, mando un saludo a Divine Atem, sayori sakura, Azula1991, Miley Atem y a todo aquel que se haya tomado unos minutos en leer y seguir esta historia, bueno sin mas que decir me despido nos veremos en el proximo capitulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	7. Amigos

**El hechicero de fuego**

**Capitulo 7: Amigos**

Llego a su casa tarde pero feliz, al entrar vio que Alin estaba sentada en la sala dispuesta a interrogarlo.

-¿Dónde has estado?- pregunto Alin de una manera severa.

-Con un amigo.- contesto Yami sin más.

-No me mientas ¿Dónde estuviste?

-¿Es tan difícil creer que estuve en compañía de alguien?- contesto con fastidio

-La verdad si ya que tu detestas literalmente a todo el mundo, en especial a los humanos.

-Pues aunque no lo creas así fue, la persona que se parece a mí se llama Yugi y es alguien bueno, al inicio no me agradaba pero estuvimos conviviendo y tenemos tantas cosas en común, nos parecemos más de lo que creí no solo en el físico, el me agrada.

-Wow por lo que cuentas hiciste a un amigo y lo más sorprendente es que se trata de un humano común, tú los detestas a más no poder.

-Nunca dije que ya no los odio sigo así pero Yugi es diferente de verdad me agrada., nos vemos.

-Antes de que te encierres me gustaría conocerlo invítalo un día de estos a comer.- Yami asintió y se retiro a su habitación.

Alin se sintió feliz de que él había encontrado a alguien con quien convivir y ser feliz, presentía que cambiaria para convertirse en alguien de bien y que al fin dejara esa conducta agresiva y rebelde.

Mientras Yugi contaba lo mismo a su abuelo, lo expresaba con tanta alegría, su abuelo estaba feliz de que su nieto hiciera a un amigo.

Al día siguiente Yugi esperaba a Yami para almorzar juntos cuando vio venir a los 4 bravucones, sintió algo de temor pero recordó que Yami le dijo que los había amenazado, ellos se pararon enfrente de Yugi.

-El pequeño Yugi solo venimos a desearte suerte créeme la vas a necesitar.- dijo Ushio con algo de burla.

-¿A qué te refieres Ushio?

-A tu nuevo amigo.- dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos en la palabra amigo.- Yami no es quien te hizo creer él es alguien más peligroso de lo que crees ya lo veras con tus propios ojos ya que él es nada más y nada menos que…

-No digas nada mas Ushio o va a matarnos ya sabes que él es muy vengativo.- dijo uno de sus amigos.

-Tienes razón el solo lo descubrirá.

Deciden retirarse dejando a Yugi muy confundido sí que Yami les había metido mucho miedo, mientras pensaba se encontró con Yami.

-Hola Yugi ¿Cómo estás?

-Algo pensativo Ushio y sus amigos me dijeron…

-¿Qué te dijeron? ¿No te habrán lastimado verdad?

-No pero me dijeron que me deseaban suerte que no eres quien quieres que piense, Ushio iba a decirlo pero su amigo lo detuvo, Ushio dijo que terminaría descubriéndolo.

-Esos tontos ya te había dicho que les mentí yo no tengo malas intenciones contigo así que puedes confiar en mi Yugi, de lo que te iba a decir bueno no importa lo más seguro es que era un insulto.- dijo Yami restándole importancia al asunto.

-Cierto sí que les infundiste mucho miedo pero parecía que diría que eres una persona diferente.

-¿diferente?- dijo con algo de duda.

-Si Ushio dijo el es nada más y nada menos y ahí es cuando su amigo lo detuvo.- Yami quedo impresionado ya se imaginaba que era lo que le iban a decir.

-(Pensando: ¿acaso le iban a decir que soy el hechicero de fuego? Si es así les cortare la lengua no puedo permitir que Yugi averigüe eso ya que me odiaría si lo llegara a saber y no quiero eso)

-Yami ¿te ocurre algo?- le pregunto Yugi al notar su cambio repentino de actitud.

-No nada es solo que me vino un pensamiento a la cabeza no te preocupes mejor vamos a comer algo.- dijo con una sonrisa. Yugi asintiendo con la misma sonrisa se dirigieron a la cafetería, después de comer algo comenzaron a platicar.

-Yami hay algo que me ha dado curiosidad, aquel día que me tomaste por sorpresa y me dijiste que te mostrara mis muñecas ¿exactamente para que las querías revisar?

-Bueno en esos momentos creí que tendrías unas marcas.

-¿Unas marcas?- pregunto Yugi con duda pero mas que nada curiosidad.

-Si mira te mostrare.- Yami se subió un poco las mangas de su chaqueta en una se mostraba el brazalete pero en la otra le mostro la marca que tenia.- vez estas marcas.- Yugi asintió.- bueno por un momento creí que las tenias ya que como nos parecemos mucho por un momento pensé que tal vez podríamos ser familiares, todos en mi familia tiene esta marca en ambas muñecas es la marca del la estrella y el sol, mi tía la tiene y mis padres las tenían, todos en mi familia nacemos con esta marca.

-¿no solo son tatuajes que ustedes se hacen?

-No tócala para que veas que no es un tatuaje común o que nos hacemos como dijiste se nace con la marca.- Yugi la toco y noto que en las líneas de la marca se sentían.- es una marca de familia, y pensé que podrías ser mi hermano.

-¿Creíste que era tu hermano?- Yami asintió.- cualquiera juraría que lo somos nos parecemos mucho, pero lamentablemente no lo somos aunque sería lindo tener un hermano, oye que bonito brazalete, ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

-También es algo de familia, los símbolos son egipcios, me gusta lucirlo aunque no mucho ya que es de oro (pensando: y eso que este es solo una copia el original impide mis poderes)

-Está muy bonito me gustaría tener uno así.- dijo sonriéndole.

-Pórtate bien y tal vez un día te regale uno, permíteme tantito Yugi necesito ir a arreglar un asunto, ya vuelvo, esperame aqui.- Yugi asintio.

Yami fue a buscar a los 4 que estuvieron a punto de revelar su secreto, no les perdonaria jamas si decian algo, los encontro sentados bajo un arbol tranquilos ellos no se habian percatado de su presencia hasta que hablo.

-Idiotas.- en eso ellos voltearon, su expresion no era nada amigable, se asustaron al verlo.- Ya me entere que estuvieron a punto de decirle algo a Yugi, que le fueron a advertir, exactamente Ushio ¿Que le ibas a decir que tu amiguito te detuvo?- Ushio se quedo mudo sudando frio.- mas te vale que me lo digas, si no me o dices por las buenas te sacare lo que necesito saber a las malas y cuando digo que son malas realmente son muy malas, asi que contesta o prefieres que saque la informacion de uno de tus amiguitos.

-Le iba a decir que eres el hechicero de fuego pero no se lo dije lo juro.- contesto Ushio con mucho miedo de lo que le podria hacer, no tenia de otra de todas maneras le iba a ir muy mal.

-Veo que quieres divulgar mi pequeño secreto lastima que no te lo voy a permitir.- le da un golpe fuerte en el estomago dejandolo sin aire.- solo te hare eso y considerate con suerte ya que me siento de buenas el dia de hoy pero escuchame bien esto y ustedes tambien, si dicen algo a quien sea entonces van a saber lo que es sufrir de verdad, ¿creo que han escuchado de los incendios que han ocurrido en la ciudad?

-Nosotros sabemos que tu los has provocado.- Dijo Ushio.

-Que listo, bueno la proxima vez ire a incendiar sus casas y me asegurare de que sus familias queden ahi atrapadas para cuando eso suceda.

-No lo hagas.- dijo uno de los amigos de Ushio.

-Entonces mantengan sus bocas cerradas si no quieren que eso suceda, si hablan bueno me divertire destruyendoles la vida jajajajaja.- con eso se retiro, los 4 se quedaron hablando, Ushio decidio no volver a hablar mas ya que sabia que Yami era una persona en extremo peligrosa.

Mientras Yami se dirigia a donde estaba Yugi, en su rostro llevaba una gran sonrisa de satisfaccion, sabia que esos 4 no se atreverian a volver a hablar, minutos despues llego con Yugi quien lo esperaba pacientemente.

-Ya regrese.- dijo Yami de una manera sonriente.

-¿Que asunto fuiste a arreglar?

-Una tarea que no habia entregado, me dieron hasta el receso para entregarla, ya no tengo de que preocuparme.

-¿porque no la entregaste cuando te toco tu clase?

-porque no soy muy aplicado y porque no quise pero dejemos eso aun lado, oye ¿te gustaria venir a mi casa hoy?

-Me encantaria Yami, ¿a que hora quieres que vaya?- prgunto Yugi estando muy emocionado por la invitacion.

-Que te parece saliendo de la escuela, siempre tengo parte de la tarde para mi solo ya que mi tia no esta en las tardes va llegando como a las 6 me gustaria que la conocieras.

-Como quien dice tienes un buen rato para hacer de las tuyas mientras ella no esta.- dijo sacando la lengua y haciendo reir a Yami.

-Si algo asi jajaja, de verdad que me caes bien me divierto estando a tu lado y me haces reir con cada cosa que se te ocurre.

-Tambien me gusta estar en tu compañia me haces sentir seguro.

Terminando la escuela ambos se dirigieron a la casa de Yami, Yugi pudo apreciar una casa de dos pisos y un jardin con varias flores lo mas seguro eso por parte de la tia de Yami ya que no crei que Yami fuera de las personas que les gustan las flores. Los dos entraron y Yami ofrecio unos bocadillos a Yugi, los dos se pusieron a platicar y ver television, estaba un reporte especial sobre los incendiosque ya no habian ocurrido.

-Que bueno que ya no habiado esos incendios, muchas personas han salido lastimadas, esa banda no ha tenido corazon.

-Ya no creo que ocurran esos incendios (pensando: al menos ya no, ya no tengo deseos de quemar a nadie)

-Ojala ya no.- los dos apagaron la tele y se pusieron a hacer actividades de la escuela, el tiempo paso rapido y Alin llego, al abrir la puerta vio a Yami sentado con Yugi, le sorprendio ver el parecido, ya veia porque pregunto sobre un posible hermano.

-Hola buenas tardes, tu debes ser Yugi el amigo de Yami.- Yugi asintio.- yo soy Alin mucho gusto en conocerte.- se dan la mano.- veo que estan con la tarea ¿gustan algo de comer o beber?

-Yo estoy bien asi y tu Yugi.

-Yo tambien estoy bien asi pero gracias de todas maneras, Yami me tengo que ir ya es un poco tarde y mi abuelito se preguntara donde estoy.- guardando sus cosas.- me dio gusto conocerla señora, te vere mañana en la escuela.

-Te acompaño a la puerta.- los dos se dirigieron a la salida y Yugi se despidio de Yami, despues Yami entro.

-Ya veo porque me preguntaste si tu madre no tuvo otros hijos, su parecido contigo es sorprendente, se ve que es un buen chico.

-Lo se es mi amigo y la verdad no crei encariñarme con alguien pero el es diferente a cualquier persona que yo haya conocido, me agrada.- Yami bajo su mirada y sentia algo calido en su corazon.

-Asi era como te recordaba.- dijo de repente Alin sorprendiendo un poco a Yami.- una persona humilde y de buen corazon, la amistad que tienes con ese chico te hace ser la persona que eras cuando eras pequeño.

-Siento algo que no es dolor si no es algo muy calido y me hace sentir mucha paz.- Yami se llevo una mano a su pecho.

-Es la bondad y cariño que habian desaparecido de ti ahora vuelven a nacer esos sentimientos en tu corazon y espero que sigas asi.

-Me gusta, ire a m¡ cuarto a preparar cosas para mañana, tengo planes con Yugi y ademas preparare lo de la escuela, saldre para estar un rato contigo tia.- con eso se retiro.

Alin estaba mas que feliz nunca la habia llamado tia ni mucho menos diria que queria estar con ella, sabia que se estaba dando un cambio positivo en el.

-Dioses gracias por esto finalmente Yami esta volviendo a ser la persona bondadosa que fue en el pasado, encontro su motivacion para cambiar, la amistad que tiene con ese chico le hace mucho bien.- despues se sento en el sillon Yami salio y los dos estuvieron conviviendo por un rato como no lo habian hecho en años.

Pasaron los dias y la relacion de amistad de entre Yami y Yugi se fortalecio a tal grado que ambos fueron inseparables, los dos se llevaban muy bien compartiendo experiencias pero habia un secreto que Yami ni de chiste compartiria con Yugi y ese era su identidad como el hechicero de fuego, en dias ya no habian ocurrido mas incendios, las ganas de destruccion de Yami habian desaparecido.

Una tarde de fin de semana Yami y Yugi habian salido al cine y a comer algo, esa tarde habia sido divertida para ambos, Yami habia sentido otra clase de diversion que no fuera lastimando a otros y provocando incendios, estando en compañia de Yugi se sentia muy bien y esa sensacion no queria que terminara nunca pero su felicidad estaba por terminar, ambos caminaban platicando alegremente en un rato se separarian para cada quien irse a su casa, cuando Yami sintio una sensacion de como si algo los acechara, decidio mantenerse alerta, de repente sintio como si algo se acercara a ellos y volteo rapidamente atrapando una flecha que iba directo a el, Yugi estaba sorprendido por lo que habia pasado.

-¿Como supiste que eso venia?- en verdad estaba sorprendido.

-Aprendi a agudizar mi oido para estar al pendiente del ambiente que me rodea.- iba a romper la flecha pero se dio cuenta de algo que lo dejo sorprendido antes de romperla.

-¿Que ocurre Yami? De repente te has puesto muy serio.

-Esta flecha, nota el grabado en ella.- en la punta de la flecha estaba un grabado en forma de estrella y sol ademas de tener varios simbolos en toda la flecha.- estas flechas se usaban en el que era mi pueblo, son flechas especiales de caceria, estan cazandonos, tenemos que irnos de aqui rapido.

Tenia un mal presentimiento asi que tomo a Yugi de la mano y se lo llevo corriendo pero una persona salio de entre las sombras interceptandoles el paso.

-Hola Atem ¿me recuerdas?- Yami estaba muy sorprendido al ver a esa persona.

-¡No puede ser!- estaba bastante sorprendido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos ¿Quien sera aquella persona? eso se descubrira en el siguiente capitulo con otra sorpresa, mando un saludo a Divine Atem, sayori sakura, Miley Atem y Chiyo Asakura gracias por sus comentarios eso me inspira para seguir escribiendo esta historia y tambien un saludo a las personas que se toman unos minutos para leer esta loca historia, bueno sin mas que decir me despido, nos veremos en el proximo capitulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	8. Secreto revelado

**El hechicero de fuego**

**Capitulo 8: Secreto revelado**

-¡No puedes ser tu!- Yami estaba mas que sorprendido.

-Yami ¿Quién es el?- pregunto Yugi ya que no entendía.

-Es una parte de mi pasado.- fue su respuesta.- una parte que no me gusta y solo me trae dolor.

-Veo que no me has olvidado Atem.- dijo aquel hombre de vestimentas negras, ojos rojos y con su rostro quemado.

-Como podría olvidar a la persona que me arruino la vida.- contesto Yami con mucha molestia, ver a esa persona nuevamente le traía los peores recuerdos de su memoria.

-¿Eso crees? Tu fuiste quien me arruino pequeño piro maniático y ahora voy a cobrarme todo lo que has hecho, pagaras por todo ¡Shikis!- al mencionar esa palabra aparecieron de la nada dos perros grandes de ojos color rojo y un aura color negra rodeándolos, se veía que tenían toda la intención de atacar.- ataquen y destrócenlos.- los perros se abalanzaron contra ellos, Yami tomo a Yugi de la mano y salieron corriendo de ahí.

-Yami ¿Qué eran esas cosas?- le pregunto Yugi estando muy asustado e impresionado de lo que estaba pasando.

-Corre ahora y pregunta después (pensando: ¿Cómo es posible que pudiera invocar Shikis? Se supone que un humano no puede, ¿Cómo rayos obtuvo poderes? Sin importar nada debo alejar a Yugi del peligro)

En su carrera dos perros mas aparecieron delante de ellos, tenían dos adelante y dos atrás, estaban rodeados.

-jajajaja no tienes opción Atem tienes que pelear sino quieres salir herido de esto jajajaja, vamos se que puedes, no se el motivo por el cual te estas conteniendo pero se que quieres destrozar a mis mascotas.- los 4 perros se abalanzaron contra ellos, ya no tenia opción debía descubrirse delante de Yugi si no quería que el saliera lastimado.

-Siento no haberte dicho mi secreto Yugi pero si no hago esto podrías salir lastimado y no lo permitiré, solo espero que puedas aceptarlo y no me odies, agáchate.- Yugi hizo lo dicho y Yami estiro sus manos saliendo grandes llamas de fuego destruyendo a los perros, Yugi estaba impresionado por lo que había visto, no lo podía creer.

-Muy bien Atem o debería decir hechicero de fuego, tan hábil con el fuego como siempre lo has sido jajajaja.- se escuchaba su voz a lo lejos.

-Maldito, muéstrate cobarde, muestra tu horrible cara quemada.- apareció enfrente de ellos dos.- ¿Qué es lo que te propones haciendo todo esto?- dijo Yami ya estando enojado pero el no le contesto a su pregunta.

-Veo que te interesas mucho por ese chico que esta detrás de ti creo que debería matarlo solo para hacerte sufrir como ya lo hice antes, ¿lo recuerdas?- con cada palabra provocaba mas a Yami.

-No voy a dejarte hacerlo (pensando: no dejare queme quites a nadie más)

-¿quieres protegerlo? Entonces protégelo de esto.- alzo su mano y del cielo cayo un rayo que iba para Yugi, Yami se abalanzo y logro quitar a Yugi a tiempo antes de que el rayo le cayera encima, ambos cayeron al suelo después vio mas criaturas aparecer.

-No podre pelear con todas esas cosas, no sin ponerte en peligro Yugi, no estoy dispuesto a que nada malo te ocurra.- se levantaron y Yami aferro fuertemente a su cuerpo a Yugi.- ya pelearemos y ajustaremos todas las cuentas pendientes tu y yo.

El fuego comenzó a rodearlos, Yugi veía aquel tornado de fuego rodearlos, tenía miedo y sintió como el fuego lo tocaba pero no lo quemaba, el tornado desapareció junto con ellos. Las criaturas se desvanecieron igual que aquel malvado.

Aparecieron a 4 cuadras de la casa de Yugi quien de inmediato se separo de Yami.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Yami quien de inmediato noto la mirada de Yugi, una mirada que expresaba miedo, desconfianza e indiferencia, con su mirada le dio a entender que no se le acercara.- no digas nada conozco esa mirada, ya no confías mas en mi y no te culpo.

-¿Tu eres el hechicero de fuego? ¿Esa persona que tanto mal ha causado? ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?- en sus preguntas se notaba un gran reproche, realmente no podía creer que Yami fuera el hechicero de fuego.

-La verdad nunca iba a decírtelo porque sabía que reaccionarias así, sabía que esto es algo que jamás podrías aceptar.

-¿Por qué hacías todas esas cosas? ¿Por qué causabas tanto dolor a la gente?

-bajando la mirada.- por odio a los seres humanos y para aliviar mi propio dolor.

-¿tu propio dolor? No entiendo.

-¿recuerdas que te dije que mis padres murieron y que yo vi como morían?- Yugi asintió.- ese tipo, el que se nos apareció los mando matar, el era el jefe del pueblo donde solía vivir, su nombre es Kalim, por el mis padres están muertos.- cerro sus puños con fuerza y en sus ojos se formaron unas lagrimas.- pero ya no importa acaba de lograr lo que se proponía quitarme tu cariño, eso era lo único bueno en mi vida.

-No se si deba creerte, has dicho tantas mentiras que ya no se cuando eres sincero.

-No te culparía si no me crees, pero es cierto a todos les he mentido pero contigo casi siempre fui sincero solo en lo que soy el hechicero de fuego es en lo único que te mentí porque tenia miedo de perder tu amistad pero ahora ya paso lo que tanto temía.- en eso Yugi cayo cuenta de algo.

-Ushio y sus amigos ¿lo sabían verdad? Por eso te tienen tanto miedo.- suponiendo que esa era la razón del temor hacia Yami.

-Si, en mi primer día de escuela les mostré de lo que soy capaz de hacer cuando intentaron golpearme.

-En realidad nadie te importa solo tu mismo.- dijo de una manera seria, esas palabras le dolieron mucho a Yami.

-Excepto tu, tu si me importas, cuando te dije que tenia buenas intenciones contigo no era una mentira, todos esos momentos que pase contigo fueron los mejores de mi vida, contigo encontré un verdadero motivo para cambiar y dejar todo el odio que sentía atrás pero como dije ya no importa ya que ya perdí tu amistad así que mas da, te aprecio demasiado y esa es la verdad.

-Cuando nos rodeaste con tu fuego sentí que me toco pero no me quemo y eso no lo entiendo.

-Mis poderes jamás te harán daño.- se elevo en el aire.- me divertí estando contigo pero como lo veo es momento de separar nuestros caminos, cuídate mucho y a pesar de todo sigues en mi corazón Yugi, adiós.

Salió volando de ahí para luego solo desvanecerse en el cielo, Yugi comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, estaba muy pensativo, había sentido mucha sinceridad de parte de Yami, su corazón le decía que le creyera después de todo Yami le había brindado una amistad sincera y por primera vez se había sentido respetado y que era una persona que valía la pena, ahora entendía porque no le había dicho la verdad sobre que el era el hechicero de fuego y tenia razón era algo que no aceptaría pero ahora que lo pensaba Yami había cambiado mucho ya no era el mismo malvado déspota que conoció, con el siempre fue amable y protector, lo demostró al protegerlo de aquel hombre malvado y todas esas criaturas, lo protegió de que no saliera lastimado, paro su marcha para dar media vuelta.

-¿Qué fue lo que hice? Desprecie a mi único amigo, al único al que le interese de una manera sincera y me hizo sentir bien conmigo mismo, así que ¿Qué importa si es el hechicero de fuego o no? Es el una persona que vale mucho, iré a buscarlo ¡Yami!

Cuando iba a correr para buscar a Yami, el malvado se le atravesó poniéndose enfrente de el interceptando su paso, Yugi se asusto mucho al verlo.

-Hola pequeño.- le sonrió de una manera macabra.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos he aquí otro capitulo de esta alocada historia aunque corto pero espero que les guste, Yami se revelo como el hechicero de fuego ante Yugi ¿Qué es lo que pasara? Ya lo verán en el siguiente capitulo, mando un saludo a Divine Atem, sayori sakura, Azula1991, Miley Atem, Chiyo Asakura y tamini gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia, bueno sin mas que decir me despido nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	9. La verdad tras el hechicero

**El hechicero de fuego**

**Capitulo 9: La verdad tras el hechicero**

Después de lo que para el era un adiós definitivo de quien se había ganado su cariño y su corazón Yami llego a su casa, Alin lo vio entrar y dirigirse directo a su habitación, al principio no le dio importancia puesto que siempre hacia eso y siguió leyendo su libro hasta que escucho varios ruidos, cosas azotándose y a el gritar desesperadamente, subió rápidamente y sin tocar abrió la puerta pero al hacerlo casi le toca una llamarada de fuego, ella estaba sorprendida el cuarto prácticamente ardía en llamas, el tenia su vista en la ventana, parte de su cuerpo estaba rodeado por el fuego de un momento a otro el fuego se apago en el cuarto mas no en su cuerpo.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? ¿Cómo es que puedes usar tus poderes?- pregunto Alin.

En respuesta a eso se arranco el brazalete y lo tiro al piso, ya no tenia caso seguir fingiendo.

-El brazalete que use era falso, logre deshacerme del verdadero hace tiempo.

-Me engañaste, entonces eras tu quien provocaba todos esos incendios y lastimo a toda esa gente.

-Así es y por mí que se mueran no me interesa en lo absoluto lo que les pase.- Alin se dio cuenta que había regresado a ser el mismo de antes y solo se preguntaba el porque.

-No se como te quitaste el brazalete pero tendré que volver a sellar tus poderes y asegurarme de que no te lo vuelvas a quitar, así como estas eres un peligro en potencia.- recibió de respuesta una gran llamarada que Alin logro esquivar.

-¿Crees que te voy a dejar? Estas mal si es lo que piensas, ya no soy el mismo niño al que derrotaste hace 3 años, ahora soy mas fuerte que antes.

Vio que estaba siendo consumido por el odio pero más que nada por la tristeza.

-Yami ¿Qué paso? Ya no eras así ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Que hoy es el segundo peor día de mi vida.- el fuego se apago de su cuerpo y callo de rodillas.- ese idiota, lo odio tanto.

-¿Te refieres a Yugi?

-No, me refiero al que mato a mis padres.- Alin se sorprendió.- nos ataco, uso shikis y no tuve otra opción que usar mis poderes frente a Yugi para defenderlo y que no saliera lastimado y ahora ya perdí su amistad, ¿Cuánto mas va a quitarme? Ya me quito a mis padres y ahora me quita a mi amigo.

Se daba cuenta que sentía un inmenso odio hacia aquella persona pero también una gran tristeza por lo sucedido.

-¿Por qué odias a los humanos? Para usar shikis hay que ser hechicero además me dijiste que a ellos los mato un incendio.

-El era humano y no un hechicero, no se como obtuvo poderes pero el fue quien planeo la muerte de mis padres, además ellos murieron por fuego pero no fue un incendio, ellos fueron quemados vivos.- Alin casi se cae de espaldas al escucharlo.

-¿¡Que! ¿¡Como paso eso!

-Ese panorama de fuego que siempre veo en mis sueños es el recuerdo contante de eso, ese hombre era el jefe del pueblo su nombre es Kalim puso a todos en nuestra contra, nos persiguieron como si fuéramos criminales, yo en esos momentos no entendía el porque hasta después.

**-RECUERDO-**

Iban corriendo por todo el pueblo, temían mucho pero mas por la vida de su hijo de 9 años que no entendía el porque los perseguían si no habían hecho nada malo.

-Mamá, papá ¿Por qué nos persiguen?

-No lo se mi pequeño, querido debemos hacer algo temo mucho por la vida de nuestro pequeño.

-Yo también Nahima.- de un momento a otro se vieron rodeados por el pueblo entero.- Nahima abrazo con mucha fuerza al pequeño Yami que estaba muy asustado.

-¿Por qué nos hacen esto? No hemos hecho nada malo.- pregunto el padre de Yami.

-Alex no te hagas el que no sabes, ustedes planeaban matarnos con su magia.- saliendo de entre la multitud hablo Kalim.

-Ahora entiendo Kalim, pero estas mintiendo sabes que nosotros respetamos la vida de todos aunque seamos hechiceros, no merecemos que nos traten así, se que tu orquestaste todo esto.

-No me interesa ¡atrápenlos!- se abalanzaron sobre ellos y aunque intentaron escapar al final fueron capturados y llevados al centro del pueblo, los 3 fueron atados a unos postes de madera, les pusieron leña en los pies, Kalim paso con unas antorchas y hablo.

-Por sus crímenes contra el pueblo merecen la muerte malditos brujos.

-No puedo creer que hagas esto, respeta la vida de mi hijo, el no ha hecho nada, es inocente de nuestros asuntos.- dijo molesta Nahima.

-No lo creo el morirá pero como castigo para el antes de la muerte vera la manera en que ustedes mueren, ardan en el fuego.- la gente comenzó a gritar quémenlos y Kalim les pendió fuego a los padres del pequeño Yami, ellos gritaban ante el dolor insoportable de la muerte que les tocaba vivir.

-¡Mamááá Papááá!

-Sálvate hijo.- dijo su madre, fue lo ultimo que escucho de ellos dos, al final quedaron dos cuerpos calcinados sin vida, Yami bajo su mirada comenzaba a respirar de una manera agitada mientras lloraba.

-Ahora te toca a ti pequeño, ya no sufras pronto estarás con ellos.

Dijo Kalim, acerco la antorcha a Yami pero al momento de prenderle fuego a la leña que se encargaría de matarlo un pequeño brillo casi imperceptible comenzó a salir de su muñeca, Yami estaba siendo rodeado por el fuego pero parecía que este respondía a su respiración agitada ya que subía y bajaba quemando las cuerdas que lo ataban pero no lo quemaba a el.

-¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Por qué no se quema este chiquillo?

Las lagrimas caían en grandes caminos y en un momento que quedo libre de aquellas cuerdas dio un grito estirando sus pequeños brazos a los lados expandiendo las llamas a todos lados quemando todo y a todos quienes gritaban al verse consumidos por el fuego, minutos después recobro la cordura y vio a todos lados, observo todo destrozado, estaba sorprendido, no creía lo que había pasado, cayo de rodillas.

-No puedo creerlo ¿yo hice todo esto? ¿realmente yo lo provoque?- estaba consternado no sabia como había pasado o mas bien como fue que lo provoco, en esos momentos se dio cuenta que su muñeca derecha brillaba.- ¿Qué es esto.- el brillo cedió y vio plasmado en el un símbolo en forma de flama junto al símbolo de la estrella y el sol.- no puedo creerlo el símbolo del fuego esta en mi.- conocía el símbolo puesto que sus padres le habían hablado de el, observo un poco mas y vio los cuerpos de todos eso lo asusto mucho así que mejor se paro de ahí y camino hacia lo que alguna vez llamo hogar, también estaba quemado, lo único que había intacto era una gabardina negra perteneciente a su padre y una mascara de las que coleccionaba su madre, decidió irse ya no había nada para el en ese lugar.

**-FIN DEL RECUERDO-**

-Eso jamás lo olvidare, el día que mis padres murieron nacieron mis poderes de fuego salvándome de no terminar como ellos terminaron, llegue a Kanto donde los primeros días fueron muy difíciles ya que yo era un niño y no tenia nada, intente ganarme la vida de una forma humilde pero solo recibía respuestas de estas muy chico, deberías dedicarte a la escuela y excusas así, después decidí robar lo que comía y para que nadie viera mi rostro comencé a usar la mascara, la primera ocasión para evitar que me detuvieran sin querer arroje mi poder de fuego y al ver como aquel negocio junto con una patrulla se quemaban me dio una sensación de alivio y poder, cada día que pasaba veía el egoísmo de la gente y empecé a odiar a los humanos con todas mis fuerzas, así fue como empezó la historia del hechicero de fuego.- ya se había levantado y ahora le daba la espalda a Alin, se expresaba con mucha tristeza de aquello, ya que de todo eso era lo que mas le dolía en el alma.

-¿Cómo se que no me estas mintiendo?- pregunto Alin sin creerle mucho.

-Con esto no mentiría ya que fue lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida, con la muerte de mis padres no mentiría.

Alin lo tomo de los hombros y lo giro para que la mirara, al ver y darse cuenta de que Yami estaba llorando supo que lo que le decía no era una mentira.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Pude haberte ayudado a superar aquel trauma y evitar que siguieras generando odio y rencor.

-Porque recordarlo me lastima mucho y no quiero que me duela mas, es por eso que siempre hice lo que hice, encontraba placer al provocar sufrimiento a los demás, encontraba un gran alivio al lastimar a esos malditos humanos por eso los odio ya que nos persiguieron como animales y mataron a mi preciada familia, los odio los detesto con todo mi ser, cuando conocí a Yugi eso había cambiado ya que el me mostro un cariño incondicional pero ahora ya no me queda nada y solo quiero vengarme de Kalim ya que fue el culpable de que esto pasara.

Su mirada que anteriormente solo expresaba tristeza ahora expresaba mucho odio y mucha frialdad y por la forma en que hablaba tenia deseos de venganza, en eso una flecha atravesó la ventana clavándose en la pared, Alin la tomo, en la flecha había una nota que Alin leyó, lo que decía le preocupo mucho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos he aquí la noveno capitulo de esta historia espero que les haya gustado, se revelo la razón de Yami para odiar y detestar a los seres humanos, el siguiente capitulo final de esta historia, mando un saludo a Divine Atem, Sayori Sakura, Miley Atem y Chiyo Asakura, gracias por seguir esta historia y por sus lindos comentarios, sin mas que decir me despido, nos veremos en el capitulo final. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	10. La ultima batalla

**El hechicero de fuego**

**Capitulo 10: La última batalla**

Al ver lo que decía la nota Alin se preocupo mucho.

-¿Qué ocurre Alin?

-Mira lo que dice la nota.- le entrega la nota a Yami.

-Veamos dice: tengo a tu amiguito si no quieres que lo mate ven al muelle Domino dentro de una hora, se que el significa mucho para ti así que tú decides si vive o muere; por mí que lo mate no me interesa.

-¿Cómo dijiste? es tu amigo debería interesarte.

-Era mi amigo hasta que sentí su desprecio, creí que él era diferente a los demás pero es igual que cualquier humano ya no me interesa lo que pase con el.- dijo dándole la espalda a Alin.

-Estas mintiendo yo se que aun te preocupas por el porqué el cariño que desarrollaste con él es muy fuerte y grande que estoy segura que harías lo que fuera por él.

-Iré pero no a recatarlo como dije ya no me interesa iré a arreglar cuentas con Kalim va a pagarme por todo lo que me hizo.- dándole la cara a Alin ella pudo notar su sonrisa que era algo macabra.- es hora de que sienta el infierno en carne propia.- estiro un poco su mano de la cual salió una flama para después formar su máscara con aquella flama.- solo que no se enfrentara a Yami Atem sino al hechicero de fuego.- su cuerpo comenzó a encenderse en llamas para luego desaparecer. Alin se quedo pensativa.

Mientras en el muelle Domino Kalim tenia amarrado a Yugi a una silla, el estaba temeroso por lo que aquel hechicero fuera a hacerle.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunto Yugi.

-Por vengarme de Atem, el ha hecho las cosas mas despiadadas, por el las personas de mi pueblo están muertas, el es el ser mas despiadado que pueda existir y tu de alguna manera lograste ganarte su corazón así que eres la presa perfecta para atraerlo.

-Dudo que el venga a rescatarme, le mostré indiferencia y miedo cuando me confeso su secreto, no lo hará, el me dijo que tu mataste a sus padres.

-Así es.- dijo sínicamente.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? Si no lo hubieras hecho muchas desgracias se hubieran podido evitar.

-No te incumbe pero igual te lo diré, lo hice porque no quisieron unirse a mí, ¿para que ayudar a los demás cuando te puedes ayudar a ti mismo? Ellos eran hechiceros poderosos lo malo es que tenían un patético sentido de justicia, aquel día le propuse a Alex que era el padre de Atem que uniera sus fuerzas conmigo que podríamos hacer muchas cosas juntos muchos planes a realizar, su respuesta fue no y pensé que debían morir, al principio pelearon con fiereza contra mis hombres, los derrotaron y cuando fueron a buscarme yo tenia a Atem conmigo el lloraba tanto y con tal de salvar a su hijo se dejaron poner los brazaletes que les impidieron sus poderes, me divertí haciendo que corrieran por sus vidas perseguidos por todos, los torpes me creyeron cuando dije que ellos querían matarnos, lo que jamás pensé que pasaría fue que nació el poder de fuego en Atem ocasionando la muerte de todos, Atem esta a un paso de convertirse en un autentico demonio con todo el odio albergado en su corazón y todo porque mate a sus preciados padres jajajaja.-en eso se escucho una voz, no se sabia de donde provenía.

-Maldito, ¿así que esa es la razón por la cual tuvieron que morir?- de una parte de la bodega apareció una gran columna de fuego con una figura dentro.

-Atem te esperaba dentro de 45 min pero veo que decidiste venir antes, y ya que escuchaste mi platica con tu amigo ya sabes la verdad, tus padres se rigieron por un código de ética que tu no sigues ya que haces tu voluntad y consigues lo que quieres sin importarte a quien lastimas, únete a mi y juntos destruiremos a todos los que se opongan a nuestro poder, gobernaremos este mundo.

-Lo siento no estas hablando con Yami Atem, hablas con el hechicero de fuego y no hago equipo con idiotas como tu, yo soy un hechicero solitario así que yo mismo destruiré a todos los humanos sumiéndolos en el infierno y la desesperación de la muerte.

La columna de fuego que lo rodeaba desapareció dejando ver su figura, traía puesta una especie de túnica negra que también cubría parte de su cabeza no se veía su rostro.

-¿Realmente eso harás? ¿Qué dirías si mato a tu amiguito?- poniéndole un cuchillo en la garganta a Yugi, el estaba muy asustado.

-No me importa, adelante hazlo mátalo.- Kalim y Yugi se sorprendieron por lo dicho.

-No finjas Atem se que el te importa demasiado.- acercando mas el cuchillo.

-Me importaba, estuve ciego y cometí un error al involucrarme con un humano insignificante abrí mi corazón el cual se destrozo al saber que jamás seria aceptado así que me deshice de mi lado bueno y deseche mi corazón así que como te dije hablas con el hechicero de fuego.- subiendo su rostro dejando ver la mascara que le cubría el rostro.- a mi no me importan los humanos, interesarme en uno es un error que no cometeré jamás.

-¿Por qué debería creerte? Se que si te importa.- no creía lo que Yami decía.

-Entonces yo mismo lo matare para que lo compruebes.- alzando su mano apuntándole a Yugi quien pensó que realmente a Yami ya no le importaba por la manera en que se expresaba, pensó que había perdido su cariño.

-Esta bien te creo.- alejando el cuchillo de la garganta de Yugi.- ya que por lo que se ve eres el mismo ser ruin de siempre (pensando: no me sirve matar a este niño si no hare sufrir a Atem)- dime si no viniste por el ¿a que viniste aquí?

-A cobrarme todo lo que me has hecho, si crees que esas pequeñas quemadas en tu rostro fueron dolorosas es hora de que te quemes en mis llamas del infierno y sepas lo que es el dolor.

-Ya veo vienes a pelear, me parece bien ya que es hora de que tu y yo ajustemos cuentas pendientes.- se fue acercando a Yami.- es hora de pelear ¡shiki!- aparecieron 4 criaturas con forma de pantera.- ¡mátenlo!

Las 4 criaturas se abalanzaron gruñendo sobre el hechicero quien ágilmente esquivaba los ataques para luego formar un látigo de fuego, después de azotar a aquellas criaturas realizo un conjuro que las hizo desaparecer, Yugi estaba muy impresionado por la habilidad de Yami y esperaba que el ganara a pesar de que el consideraba que ya no eran amigos lo apoyaba.

-¿vas a pelear por ti mismo o usar shikis? Yo esperaba una buena pelea de tu parte pero creo que convertirte en hechicero no te sirvió de nada ya que sigues siendo el mismo inútil que solo quiere que hagan las cosas por el._- _dijo Yami de una manera desafiante.

-Ya veras una buena batalla, yo soy un hechicero poderoso, después de sobrevivir al desastre que ocasionaste les pedí y rogué a los Dioses del sol para poder vengarme de ti y cuando se cumplió mi deseo te busque y espié, vi todo el caos que eres capaz de ocasionar, es momento de que pruebes mi poder Atem, te matare y derramare tu sangre.

-Ja eso quisieras "aresteria".- al pronunciar el hechizo aresteria varias bolas de color rojo se formaron a su alrededor y al señalar a Kalim estas atacaron con mucha fuerza, Kalim las esquivaba y evadía ya que sabia que si alguna de esas bolas de energía roja lo tocaban podría salir severamente lastimado.

-Buen conjuro hechicero de fuego.- hizo aparecer una espada.- spell vesperia.- al alzar la espada al aire esta comenzó a brillar destellando varios rayos, el hechicero los esquivaba, en uno formo un escudo de energía así logrando evadirlo.- recibe esto hechicero de fuego.

La espada brillo mas y con mucha fuerza lanzo un rayo de energía que logro traspasar el escudo de energía del hechicero haciendo que se estrellara contra una pared para luego caer al piso boca arriba, cuando menos se lo espero vio que Kalim estaba a punto de enterrarle su espada pero Yami logro atrapar la navaja con sus dos manos para luego desaparecer y aparecer arriba de Kalim lanzando una gran llamarada de fuego, Kalim formo un campo de fuerza así evitando salir quemado.

Yami sustituyo su látigo por dos dagas y se abalanzo sobre Kalim, se escuchaba el sonido del metal chocar entre si, Yugi que no podía hacer nada mas que observar estaba impresionado por el poder de ambos y quería que Yami fuera el ganador.

La batalla estaba bastante reñida, las navajas chocaban entre si, Kalim estaba impresionado por los movimientos y la agilidad de Yami, a pesar de que el peleaba con dos dagas se movía rápidamente casi dándole con aquellas dagas.

-Eres un buen oponente hechicero, tu poder es sorprendente pero yo te eliminare, "electrum".- Kalim pronuncio ese hechizo cuando las navajas volvieron a chocar se produjo una fuerte corriente eléctrica electrocutando a Yami haciéndolo gritar.

-Maldito (pensando: ¿Cómo aprendió el hechizo electrum?)- aquel choque eléctrico lo dejo inmóvil ya que la corriente había sido muy fuerte, Kalim aprovechó para darle un fuerte golpe en el estomago que lo dejo arrodillado sosteniéndose su estomago, después le dio otro golpe con su espada en el rostro que logro cortar un poco de su mascara, Kalim estiro su mano y de ella salió una energía la cual hizo que Yami quedara incrustado en una pared.

-Te llego la hora pequeño demonio, se que has anhelado ver a tus padres y pronto te reunirás con ellos, en el otro mundo jajajaja.

Yami en esos momentos recordó la manera en que ellos murieron, podía escuchar los gritos tan claramente como la vez en que murieron, eso lo enfureció.

-ahora Atem ¡muere!- iba a envestir a Yami con todas sus fuerzas para enterrar su espada, cuando Yami prendió su cuerpo, estaba totalmente en llamas y aunque la espada lo atravesó esta no le hizo ningún daño, tomo la espada incinerándola por completo, Kalim en esos momentos retrocedió.

-Jamás te lo perdonare, nunca lo hare, ¡oblivion!- estiro su mano y al recibir su ataque Kalim cayo al piso inconsciente Yami apago las llamas que rodeaban su cuerpo.- este ataque destrozo tu mente y por mas deseos que tenga de matarte no soy un asesino, si antes lo hice no fue de una manera consiente, de esta manera no me volverás a molestar, ni a mi ni a nadie.

En esos momentos volteo a ver a Yugi y le apunto con su mano, Yugi se sorprendió y pensó que no podía hacer nada puesto que estaba amarrado, Yami lanzo una gran llamarada en contra de Yugi quien solo cerro sus ojos esperando sentir lo peor pero sintió algo cálido mas no quemante, abrió los ojos y vio que las llamas quemaban las cuerdas que lo tenían prisionero mas no a el, las cuerdas cayeron al piso liberándolo.

Aquel fuego tomo forma de manos las cuales tomaron las de Yugi levantándolo con mucho cuidado, después las llamas desaparecieron dejando a Yugi confundido.

-Ya te lo había dicho antes mis poderes jamás te harán daño.- dijo Yami con un tono de voz muy humilde. En esos momentos Yugi capto que Yami había mentido.- yo jamás voy a lastimarte, vine a salvarte pero no podía decir que esa era mi intención ya que Kalim podría matarte solo por hacerme daño, me alegra que estés bien, cuídate mucho Yugi adiós.- definitivamente Yami había mentido, vio que dio media vuelta para irse.

-¡Espera hechicero no espera Yami!- Yami detuvo su paso esperando mas palabras de parte de Yugi.- yo lo siento mucho me sorprendí cuando me dijiste que eres el hechicero de fuego y con mi mirada y mi acción de apartarme de ti te mostré indiferencia pero lo cierto es que no quiero perder tu amistad, tu me enseñaste que puedo ser tratado con respeto y no como un objeto, tu amistad es lo único bueno que me ha pasado y no quiero perderla.

Decía Yugi derramando lagrimas, al no recibir respuesta de parte de Yami pensó que a el no le importaba lo que le había dicho y que solo se iría hasta que Yami hablo.

-Yo… yo… tampoco quiero perder tu amistad.- dándose media vuelta, su respuesta sorprendió a Yugi mas por el tono tan desesperando en que lo dijo.- tu eres el único que alejo el dolor y el odio de mi corazón, el único que hizo que tuviera un verdadero motivo para cambiar, el único que siempre me comprendió, eres al único al que pude llamar un verdadero amigo, cuando sentí tu indiferencia me dolió tanto y pensé que te había perdido y que jamás podrías aceptarme, jamás te dije de mis poderes y sobre quien soy en realidad porque temía tanto perderte me da gusto saber que me equivoque y que ahora que sabes quien soy estas dispuesto a aceptarme, me doy cuenta de que fui un tonto al pensar lo peor de ti Yugi.

-Todos creen conocer al hechicero de fuego y solo se fijan en las apariencias pero yo conozco a la persona que esta detrás de la mascara.- quitándole la mascara descubriendo que Yami estaba llorando al igual que Yugi.- y no es alguien cruel ni malo ni despiadado es alguien bueno, amable y bondadoso, el mejor amigo que alguien podría tener eso es algo que sentí en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, tal vez les mentiste a todos pero conmigo siempre fuiste sincero.

-Y siempre lo seré, quiero pasar mas momentos así a tu lado, todos esos momentos están guardados en mi corazón dándole regocijo y alegría, siempre quiero estar en tu compañía mi mejor amigo.- limpiándose las lagrimas y limpiando las de Yugi.- vámonos ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.- Yugi asintió y Yami lo tomo de la mano y ambos salieron de aquella bodega, Yami se elevo junto con Yugi quien se abrazo fuertemente de Yami al estar en las alturas.

-Tranquilo no te voy a soltar, cuando se sabe volar puedes contemplar este tipo de paisajes y pensar que se puede tocar las estrellas.- dijo al voltear a ver hacia arriba y contemplar el paisaje nocturno que se mostraba en Domino.

-Es tan hermoso, se ve increíble contemplar la ciudad desde tal alto.

Dijo Yugi mientras recorrían la ciudad desde las alturas, Yami hacia un vuelo lento para no darle temor a Yugi, quería que contemplara la noche desde el cielo, Yugi jamás había volado y ahora que lo hacia le gustaba sentir el viento para el era una sensación increíble, después se desvanecieron y reaparecieron en casa de Yami, Alin se alegro al verlos, sabia que su sobrino le había mentido cuando dijo que Yugi ya no le importaba, Yami le tenia tanto cariño que jamás iba a abandonarlo, le alegraba saber que el malentendido se hubiera arreglado. Al día siguiente cito a Yugi y a su tía en el muelle Domino.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí Yami?- pregunto Yugi con mucha curiosidad.

-Porque he decidido que el hechicero de fuego debe de desaparecer.- traía una mochila de la cual saco su mascara y su traje de hechicero ambos amarrados, las lanzo al aire y les arrojo fuego quemándolos, cayeron en el agua para después hundirse.

-Entonces creo que se acabo.- dijo Yugi.

Aun no.- agrego Yami.

-¿A que te refieres sobrino?- le pregunto Alin.

-Para que esto se termine no solo debo deshacerme de mi traje y mascara sino también de mis poderes.- de la mochila saco un brazalete como el que antes tenía puesto.- el brazalete que traía anteriormente era solo una copia este es el original e impedirá el flujo de mi poder, le he puesto un hechizo para que jamás se vuelva a abrir.

-¿Estas seguro? La primera vez que te puse el brazalete fue porque eras alguien con un gran deseo de destrucción y sed de venganza, cambiaste y no creo que sea necesario.- dijo Alin.

-Yo si lo creo necesario, he lastimado a tantos y ya no quiero hacerlo, siento que en algún momento no lograre contener ese impulso además quiero que de verdad termine, el hechicero de fuego desaparecerá para siempre.- se puso el brazalete del cual el ojo de Horus brillo quedando cerrado para jamás abrirse.- se acabo

-¿No te arrepentirás de haber sellado tus poderes? Ahora vivirás como una persona cualquiera.- le dijo Yugi.

-No voy a arrepentirme, prefiero vivir como una persona normal que a volver a causar daño a alguien mas.- sonriendo.- ahora solo soy Yami Atem, vámonos.

-Esta bien.- salió corriendo.- a ver si me puedes alcanzar.

-Claro que puedo alcanzarte.- también salió a la carrera.

-Ya lo veremos Yami.- dijo Yugi alegre.

Los dos empezaron a reír mientras estaban en su carrera por ver quien era el más rápido, Alin se quedo viendo más el agua del muelle.

-Antes eras alguien solitario y muy resentido con todo el mundo y ahora que te veo eres alguien alegre, con un motivo solido para serlo, agradezco con todo el corazón a los Dioses que te permitieron conocer a Yugi, que te permitieron tener un verdadero motivo para hacer un cambio positivo a tu vida y dejar todo el odio y el rencor atrás.- viendo como los dos se perseguían y reían.- pareces niño jugando de esa manera con tu mejor amigo, ahora que lo pienso sellar tus poderes fue la mejor de las decisiones, estoy orgullosa de ti Yami.

Después de eso también se retiro, estaba feliz y muy orgullosa de Yami, el había cambiado para bien ya no era la misma persona malvada y despiadada de antes, la amistad con Yugi lo había hecho cambiar, la unión de los dos era muy fuerte, ahora que el mismo había decidido sellar sus poderes el hechicero de fuego había desaparecido, ahora solo seria recordado por todos como una leyenda la cual había terminado.

**Fin.-**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos he aquí el final de esta loca historia, todo termino bien para Yami y Yugi, la verdadera amistad rompe las barreras y lo supera todo, espero que les haya gustado este loco fanfic, mando un saludo a Divine Atem, sayori sakura, Chiyo Asakura y a todos los que siguieron esta historia, sin mas que decir me despido nos veremos en el siguiente fanfic. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


End file.
